A missão
by Uchiha Chii
Summary: Naruto e cia. recebem uma missão: levar um pirralho até sua vila. Mas o que aconteceria se o pirralho fosse uma peste e fosse aprontando algumas coisas com nossos pobres ninjas de Konoha? [Completa]
1. O pirralho

Olá gente o/ essa é a minha primeira fic, então não se assustem se isso saí uma droga uu"eu não costumo ler muitas fics por aí, então eu não sei se essa fic ta parecida com alguma outra fic que já tenha por aí, se alguém souber que essa fic ta parecida com alguma outra me avisa ta? Pois a última coisa que eu quero se chamada é de copy-cat uu"" 

Eu não possuo Naruto, pra fala a verdade, pra fala bem a verdade mesmo, eu possuía Naruto, assim como eu também possuía Fullmetal Alchemist, Chobits e Chrno Crusade, mas como eu so muito burra, idiota, tosca e retardada, aqueles tiozinhu japa facilmente me passaram a perna e roubaram esses animes de mim ii'

A missão

Era mais um dia agradável em Konoha, (que jeito tosco de começa uma fic ..") no ponto de encontro do time 7 estavam duas pessoas: Sasuke e Sakura. Alguns segundos depois Naruto chega correndo.  
-ohayo Sakura-chan - Diz Naruto dando o seu melhor sorriso para Sakura, em seguida ele olha para o Uchiha .-ohayo Sasuke ¬¬  
-ohayo Naruto- fala Sakura, Sasuke apenas dá um leve aceno com a mão para o loiro.  
3 horas depois...  
-yo! – Kakashi chega acenando levemente para os três.  
-tá atrasado!- Falam Naruto e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.  
-desculpem, é que vocês acreditam que quando eu estava vindo pra cá eu caí em um poço que me levou para um outro lugar e lá eu encontrei quatro jovens que estavam procurando fragmentos de uma tal jóia. Vocês tinham que ver, tinha uma garota que via os fragmentos dessa jóia, um que tinha orelhas de cachorro, uma exterminadora de youkais e um monge tarado.  
Assim que Kakashi terminou de falar houve um silêncio que levou uns cinco minutos ou mais. De todas as mentiras que Kakashi tinha inventado aquela tinha sido a mais ridícula.  
-ah sim antes que eu me esqueça, temos uma missão especial hoje, vão para suas casas e peguem tudo o que vocês acharem necessário, nós vamos sair da vila então levem sacos de dormir e comida. Apareçam aqui às 16:00h.  
-AE! UMA MISSÃO ESPECIAL! –Naruto grita e vai correndo pra sua casa.

Na hora combinada, Naruto chega ao local de sempre lá estavam Sasuke e Sakura. Kakashi estava atrasado como sempre. Mais quatro pessoas chegam: Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji.  
-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- Pergunta Naruto olhando para os quatro.  
-Nós estamos aqui para a missão especial. - Fala Ino.  
-É a mesma missão que a nossa?- Pergunta Sakura.  
-O kakashi não explicou pra vocês?- Pergunta Asuma.  
-Não, ele só falou que a gente tinha uma missão especial.- Fala Naruto.  
-vamos esperar o Kakashi e assim que ele chegar nós explicaremos a missão pra vocês.

1 hora depois Kakashi chega.  
-Olá, pra vocês!- Ele diz.  
-Está atrasado!- Gritam Naruto e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.  
-Desculpem, mas eu caí no poço de novo e...  
-MENTIRA!-gritam Naruto e Sakura.  
-Mas vamos direto ao ponto, vocês estão aqui porque vocês tem uma missão especial. Vamos levar um garotinho até sua vila e protege-lo.  
-Ei! Nós não somos babá de ninguém!- grita Ino irritada- Eu achei que era uma missão mais emocionante! Eu não vo faze essa missão idiota!  
-Isto é uma ordem e vocês terão de obedecer quer queiram ou não.- Kakashi fala calmamente.  
Todos se olham e vêem que é inútil discutir. Foi aí que todos perceberam que havia um garotinho do lado de Kakashi, era um menino de uns seis anos.  
-Este é o Rikimaru- Diz Kakashi- é ele que nós devemos proteger.  
-Mas que saco, por que temos que fazer essa missão, só o time 7 não basta? reclama Shikamaru que já estava achando tudo muito problemático.  
-Eu também não entendi porque mandaram dois times nessa missão, mas é uma ordem da Hokage então não podemos fazer nada.- Fala Asuma.  
Rikimaru estava olhando um a um como se estivesse analisando-os.  
-Esses são meus escravos particulares? pergunta Rikimaru.  
Todos olham pra ele com aquelas caras de "o que? quem esse pirralho pensa que é".  
-Não, não somos escravos, somos ninjas e vamos te levar pra casa.- Fala Asuma.  
-Quem é a testuda? Diz Rikimaru olhando pra Sakura, Ino começa a rir. Rikimaru olha pra Ino e diz- E essa com cara de monstro do lago ness?  
É a vez de Sakura começar a rir, Ino quase voa no pescoço de Rikimaru mas é segurada por Shikamaru e Chouji.  
-Aquele tem cara de peixe morto- fala Rikimaru olhando pra Shikamaru- E aquele parece ser o metido do grupo, aqueles que se acham superior e vivem com cara de "eu me acho" ele fala olhando pra Sasuke.- E o balofo ali?- diz olhando pra Chouji, que vai pra cima de Rikimaru mas Naruto o segura.  
-Calma Chouji, é só uma criança.-Naruto fala o segurando.  
-E o loiro tem cara de ser o mais burro e fraco. –Fala Rikimaru fazendo aquelas cara de "putz, não tinha nada melhor não?".  
Naruto solta Chouji eeles vão pra cima de Rikimaru, Asuma e Kakashi seguram os dois. Kakashi olha pra Rikimaru e diz:  
-A testuda é a Sakura, o monstro do lago ness é a Ino, o peixe morto é o Shikamaru o balofo é o Chouji o "Eu me acho" é o Sasuke e o loiro burro é o Naruto.  
Todos lançam olhares assassinos pro Kakashi, mas este sorri e diz:  
-Vamos temos um longo caminho pela frente.  
Todos iam começar a andar quando Rikimaru grita:  
-QUEM VAI LEVAS MINHAS COISAS?  
Todos se olham então Naruto fala: "Eu levo!" Rikimaru aponta pra trás e mostra umas cinco ou seis malas enormes.  
Naruto fica olhando assustado para aquilo. Rikimaru dá uma risadinha diabólica tipo aquelas risadas que os vilões geralmente dão e diz "Boa sorte".  
Naruto olha com cara de desespero para os seus companheiros, Ino se aproxima e fala:"Vou te ajudar" Ela pega uma bolsa de mão e saí dalí.  
-Valeu ¬¬ - Diz Naruto tentando pegar as outras malas.  
-Você pegou todas as suas coisas Rikimaru? pergunta Kakashi.  
-Sim, eu até trouxe minha aranha de estimação, ela está na bolsa de mão.  
Todos olham para Ino que abre a bolsa. Uma aranha daquelas enormes e peludas saí e pula na cara de Sakura. Sakura começa a gritar e correr em círculos, qualquer um começaria a gritar e correr em círculos se tivesse uma aranha enorme na sua cara, bem... eu já grito e corro em círculos quando vejo uma daquelas aranhas pequenas então se fosse uma dessas enormes... ah bem voltando a fic...  
Rikimaru olha pra Sakura e fala:" Eu te ajudo" ele pega um selo explosivo e coloca em cima da aranha. O selo explode, Sakura e a aranha voam dalí. Todos olham um tanto assustados para Rikimaru.  
Uns cinco minutos depois Sakura aparece com alguns arranhões, atrás dela vem a aranha que estava intacta.

Todos começam a andar, Kakashi e Asuma na frente, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji e Rikimaru logo atrás e bem lá atrás um Naruto quase morrendo com o peso e a quantidade das malas.  
-Eu to cansado!- Fala Rikimaru diminuindo o passo.  
-Mas nós começamos a andar agora pouco.- Fala Ino.  
-Não interessa eu to cansado e alguém vai ter que me carregar!  
Todos se olham com cara de "eu que não" Rikimaru olha com raiva para todos e diz:"Já que ninguém se oferece, eu vo escolhe, deixa eu vê... o "eu me acho" vai me carregar"  
Sasuke apenas olha Rikimaru com um olhar de poucos amigos e fala:"Eu não vou te carregar, escolha outra pessoa"  
-Você vai me carregar, eu to mandando! VOCÊ VAI, VOCÊ VAI, VOCÊ VAI, VOCÊ VAI, VOCÊ VAI, VOCÊ VAI! Rikimaru começa a gritar e joga seu casaco no chão e começa a pular em cima dele.  
-Se isso vai fazer você calar a boca, certo eu te carrego!- fala Sasuke. Rikimaru pula das costas dele. Sasuke não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo, ele o vingador desse anime, tendo que carregar um pirralho de seis anos...

O grupo começa a andar de novo quando.  
-EU TO COM FOME!- Grita Rikimaru.  
Eles pararam na beira de um lago, Sakura oferece uma maçã à Rikimaru, ele joga a maçã no lago e diz:"Não quero maçã"  
O jeito era dar Ramen ao Rikimaru. Ino e Sakura pegam um potinho de Ramen e oferecem a Rikimaru que fala:  
-Tem muito!  
Elas tiram um pouco.  
-Agora tem pouco!  
Elas colocam um pouco.  
-Agora tem demais!  
Elas tiram um pouco outra vez.  
-Agora tem de menos!  
Novamente elas colocam mais um pouco.  
-Agora vocês colocaram muito de novo!  
Elas outra vez tiram, já perdendo a paciência.  
-Agora vocês deixaram pouco!  
Elas colocam um pouco mais uma vez, quase voando no pescoço de Rikimaru.  
-Agora sim, está perfeito.  
Rikimaru ia começar a comer, mas ele joga o potinho de Ramen no lago.  
-Eu odeio Ramen!  
Sakura e Ino quase estrangularam Rikimaru, mas foram seguradas por Kakashi e Asuma. Quando todos voltam a olhar para Rikimaru, viram que ele estava sendo estrangulado por Naruto.  
-COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A JOGAR RAMEN FORA SEU PIRRALHO! -Naruto gritava enquanto estrangulava Rikimaru. Kakashi segura Naruto fazendo-o soltar o pirralho.  
-Naruto, ele é só uma criança, e você quase matou ele agora. Você não deveria matar quem nós devemos proteger.  
Naruto olhou feio para Rikimaru, em seguida olhou para o seu sensei e foi até as malas e voltou a segura-las.  
Um pássaro para na frente deles. Era de Konoha e ele trazia um bilhete falando que Kakashi e Asuma teriam que voltar pra lá.  
-Vocês ficam aqui, nós não vamos demorar, não estamos muito longe de Konoha. Diz Asuma.  
-Vamos ficar sozinhos com este garoto? Pergunta Naruto um pouco desesperado.  
-Sim.- Diz Kakashi e ao falar isso ele e Asuma desaparecem.  
Silêncio, todos se olham assustados, Rikimaru quebra o silêncio.  
-EU AINDA TO COM FOME!- ele grita.  
-Mas que problemático, o que você quer comer afinal? fala Shikamaru.  
Rikimaru olha em volta e olha para o saquinho de batata-frita de Chouji:"Aquilo que ele está comendo"  
-Isso não! Fala Chouji.  
-Isso sim, PEGUEM ELE!Manda Rikimaru esperando que todos fossem pegar o saquinho de bata-frita, mas ao invés disso todos ficam parados olhando pra Rikimaru -O que foi seus inúteis? Eu mandei vocês pegarem o saquinho de batata-frita dele!  
-Porque nós obedeceríamos você? Fala Sasuke.  
-Isso mesmo, você não manda na gente. Disse Naruto enquanto jogava as malas no chão.  
Rikimaru olha com raiva para todos e diz calmamente:  
-Se não fizerem o que eu to mandando, eu conto para os Senseis de vocês que vocês brigaram comigo e me bateram.- Ele pega uma pedra e joga na própria cabeça.  
-ELE É LOUCO! Grita Naruto assustado com o que Rikimaru tinha acabado de faze. -Acho que vamos estar muito encrencados se pensarem que a gente bateu nele.- Fala Sakura.  
-Ele é de outra vila, o que as pessoas da vila dele vão achar quando souberem que um pirralho foi espancado por 5 genins e um Chuunin de Konoha. Disse Ino. Todos balançam a cabeça concordando.  
-Então isso quer dizer que estamos nas mãos do pirralho, que saco!- Fala Shikamaru.  
-Que bom que entenderam, agora PEGUEM O SAQUINHO DE BATATA-FRITA DO GORDO!  
Chouji olha para todos e saí correndo em direção a floresta.  
-Ino, Sakura, vocês ficam aqui cuidando do pirralho, eu Sasuke e Shikamaru vamos atrás do Chouji.-Naruto Fala e os três saem atrás de Chouji.  
Sakura e Ino se olham e olham para Rikimaru que estava sentando em uma pedra na beira do lago.  
-que droga, porque eu tinha que fica cuidando desse pirralho com você testuda?  
-Eu que pergunto. Eu estaria muito melhor sem você aqui Ino porquinha.  
-Mas eu não vo discuti com você, afinal eu to aqui pra cuida do pirralho!  
-Foi você que começo, e... ei! Cadê o pirralho? Fala Sakura olhando para a pedra onde Rikimaru estava e vendo que ele não estava mais alí.  
-SAKURA! NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ DEIXO O PIRRALHO FUGI!  
-EU? E VOCÊ, PORQUE NÃO TAVA OLHANDO ELE?  
-ERA PRA VOCÊ FICA OLHANDO ELE!  
-VOCÊ TAMBÉM!  
As duas saem procurando Rikimaru por todos os lados. Até que Ino acha o casaco dele perto de uma árvore.  
-É o casaco dele? Mas onde ele está? Fala Ino. Sakura olha para o alto da árvore e vê Rikimaru lá em cima: "Lá está ele" ela diz apontando.  
-Rikimaru desça daí. diz Ino.  
-NÃO CONSIGO! EU SUBI NESTA ÁRVORE PRA VÊ SE DAVA PRA VÊ MINHA VILA, E AGORA NÃO SEI DESCER, ME AJUDEM SUAS INÚTEIS! Grita Rikimaru. Sakura e Ino se olham.  
-Vamos deixar ele ali por mais um tempo? Ino fala dando um sorriso malígno.  
-NÃO, ME TIREM DAQUI AGORA!  
-Sabe Ino, você teve uma boa idéia, vamos deixar ele ali.  
-ME TIREM DAQUI !  
Sakura e Ino sentam no chão e olham pra Rikimaru.  
-ME TIREM DAQUI, ME TIREM DAQUI, ME TIREM DAQUI ME TIREM DAQUI! ele começou a se balançar fazendo algumas frutas caírem nas cabeças das duas Ino levanta irritada e grita:"TA BOM! Mas é só porque você está muito irritante! Sakura suba lá e pegue o pirralho"  
-Por que eu?  
-Porque sim, agora suba logo!  
Sakura concentra chakra nos pés e sobe na árvore. Ela pega Rikimaru e os dois descem.  
-PORQUE ME TIROU DE LÁ? EU NÃO QUERIA! grita Rikimaru que pega seu casaco e saí dali.  
Sakura e Ino olham com raiva pra Rikimaru e vão atrás dele.

Quando eles chegaram na beira do lago, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru e Chouji já estavam lá. Naruto estava segurando o saquinho de batata-fritas.  
-Onde vocês estavam?- o loiro pergunta.  
-Estávamos atrás do diabo... digo Rikimaru.- fala Ino.  
-MINHAS BATATINHAS! grita Rikimaru pegando o saquinho das mãos de Naruto. Ele ia começa a come, mas ele a joga no lago e diz:"Perdi a fome"  
Naruto segura o pescoço de Rikimaru.  
-Você fez a gente sair correndo atrás do Chouji, convence-lo a dar o saquinho de batata-frita e agora você diz que perdeu a fome!  
-Ei, olha o que as pessoas da minha vila vão pensar!  
Naruto solta Rikimaru, todos ficam em silêncio e se olham meio desanimados, você também estaria desanimado se um pirralho ficasse te enchendo.  
-Se este pirralho continuar assim, um de nós não vai agüentar e vai acabar batendo nele.-Disse Sasuke quebrando o silêncio.  
-Então o jeito é deixá-lo amarrado em uma árvore até os nossos senseis chegarem.- Fala Shikamaru.  
A princípio parecia uma idéia que não daria certo, mas todos olham para Rikimaru e em seguida se entreolham.  
-Alguém tem uma corda? Chouji pergunta.  
-Eu - diz Naruto pegando uma corda.  
Shikamaru e Sasuke pegam Rikimaru e o levam para uma árvore. Naruto ía se aproximando com a corda. Rikimaru não parava quieto, e dava chutes em Sasuke e Shikamaru. Sakura e Ino seguraram as pernas dele.  
Os quatro colocaram Rikimaru na árvore, Naruto e Chouji estavam começando a amarrar quando de repente perceberam que estavam amarrando uma pedra na árvore. Rikimaru havia usado o Kawarimi no jutsu.  
-Um pirralho daquele tamanho sabe usar o kawarimi? Pergunta Naruto sem entender.  
-Onde ele está? Pergunta Sakura olhando em volta.  
-Como um pirralho sabe usa o kawarimi? Naruto pergunta.  
-Ele não deve estar muito longe.- Fala Sasuke também olhando em volta.  
-Vocês viram que ele sabe usar o kawarimi? Pergunta Naruto.  
-É, ele deve estar por aqui, ele não é tão rápido não é? Fala Shikamaru olhando em volta.  
-Nossa eu não acredito! O pirralho sabe usa o kawarimi! fala Naruto quse gritando.  
-Não é possível que ele tenha ido pra tão longe em tão pouco tempo! Ele tem que estar por aqui.- Fala Ino, também olhando em volta.  
-Gente! Ele sabe usa o kawarimi! Fala Naruto, ele realmente não estava se conformando com aquilo.  
-TÁ BOM NARUTO A GENTE SABE! todos gritam no ouvido do loiro.  
Todos ficam parados se entreolhando em silêncio, ninguém estava nem um pouco afim de ir atrás do pirralho. Foi quando eles se lembraram de uma coisa que fizeram eles ficarem desesperados: se seus senseis voltassem e não achassem Rikimaru...  
-FERRADOS! ESTAMOS TODOS FERRADOS SE NÃO ACHARMOS O PIRRALHO! grita Naruto muito desesperado.  
-Calma, calma, vamos deitar no chão, olhar as nuvens e pensaremos em como vamos achar o pirralho.- Shikamaru fala calmamente.  
Silêncio mortal. Todos olham pra Shikamaru com aquelas caras de "meu, você é muito retardado" hehe eu sei bem como são essas caras, as pessoas vivem me olhando com essas caras... mas continuando...  
-Ou podemos sair para procurá-lo- diz Sakura.  
Todos saem desesperados para procurá-lo. Passa um tempo e todos se reúnem novamente na beira do lago.  
-Nenhum sinal do pirralho? pergunta Naruto. Todos balançam a cabeça de forma negativa. Duas pessoas chegam no local: Kakashi e Asuma.  
-yo! Onde está o Rikimaru? pergunta Kakashi olhando pros lados procurando Rikimaru.  
Todos se olham.  
-Você acredita que perdemos ele? fala Naruto com um sorrisinho de desespero.  
-Sério, hahahahaha- falam Kakashi e Asuma juntos, então os dois percebem o que Naruto acabou de falar-O QUE?  
Depois de algumas explicações e gritos, todos vão procurar Rikimaru... até que Asuma e Kakashi finalmente o acham.  
-Onde você estava? pergunta Asuma.  
-Eu tava bem aqui, em cima desta árvore.- Rikimaru aponta para a árvore que os seis estavam tentando amarrá-lo.-Dá pra vê q vocês procuram bem.  
-Certo, o que importa é que nós achamos você. Agora vamos em frente.- Fala Kakashi.  
-Nem pensar, já ta anoitecendo.- Rikimaru fala olhando pro céu.  
-então vamos acampar aqui.- sugeri Asuma.  
-EU NÃO VO DORMI NO CHÃO, EU QUERO DORMI EM ALGUMA CASA! Grita Rikimaru. Todos se olham se perguntando onde iriam achar uma casa.  
Kakashi fala que se eles queriam achar uma casa era melhor eles começarem a andar, todos concordam e saem andando.

Estava anoitecendo e estava começando a ficar frio, todos estavam cansados, principalmente Naruto que estava carregando as malas de Rikimaru.  
Vendo que todos estavam desanimados Naruto fala:"Animem-se isso não pode ficar pior" foi só Naruto terminar a frase e uma nuvem enorme cobre o céu e começa uma chuva grossa e fria. Todos olham com ódio para Naruto.  
-O que foi? o.o" pergunta Naruto.  
-Que boca hein! falaShikamaru.  
-O que? Vão dizer que eu fiz essa chuva? Eu não so um bruxo EU SO UM NINJA! grita Naruto e um raio caí bem na sua frente quase o acertando.  
Todos olham assustados.  
-Vão dizer que eu fiz isso também.-Fala Naruto ainda assustado.  
-Eu não sei vocês, mas eu não to afim de fica aqui parado nessa chuva! Rikimaru fala irritado olhando pra todos.  
-Vamos continuar andando - fala Asuma e todos começam a andar, andaram mais uns minutos na chuva e avistaram uma casa que parecia bem velha.  
-Olhem uma casa, vamos ver se tem alguém que mora nela e vamos pedir pra deixarem a gente passar a noite nessa casa.- Fala Kakashi e todos se vão andando até a casa.

Continua

Nha e aí o que vcs acharum? Bem é minha primeira fic como eu já disse, então é por isso que ta essa droga, mas querem sabe? Mesmo se essa fosse minha 5 684 fic estaria uma droga do mesmo jeito uu"  
Ahh era pra essa fic se um capítulo só, mas eu achei q ia fica muito comprido então eu dividi ela n.n" acho q vai te mais um capitulo, mas a segunda parte eu ainda to arrumando uns troço então vai demora um pouco pra saíx.x" ta nem vai demora tanto .. E eu queria agracede ao meu amigão Rikimaru do meu eme esse ene, pq eu tava sem um nome pra por no pirralho dessa fic, aí o Rikimaru falo pa eu por Rikimaru aí eu pus Rikimaru xD  
Bem genti eh só o/  
Teh .-.


	2. A casa

Oiii, eu tinha dito que está fic ía te só mais um capítulo né? Pois bem, eu acabei tendo umas idéias e agora acho que isso vai se um pouco mais comprido do que eu planejei, tá, nem vai se tão longo assim, mas vocês vão ter que me agüentar por mais um tempo o.o' 

Gaara é o personagem principal de Naruto? Não, mas se Naruto me pertencesse pode aposta que ele seria, e o anime não ía se chama Naruto e sim Gaara, mas como esse anime não é meu...

**2- A casa**

Todos estavam na frente da casa. Era uma casa grande, não era velha, mas não era nova e parecia que ninguém morava alí. Kakashi se aproxima da porta e bate nela duas vezes, ninguém responde. Asuma se aproxima e também bate duas vezes nela, ninguém responde.  
-Vocês estão batendo muito fraco.- Reclama Rikimaru que se aproxima e bate duas vezes com muita força. A porta caí.  
-Então quer dizer que além de saber usar o kawarimi esse pirralho também tem uma certa força.- Naruto sussurra para sí mesmo.  
Todos entram na casa, Kakashi que foi o último a entrar pega a porta e a coloca no lugar.  
A casa era grande, tinha só um andar. Tinha móveis nela, alguns bem velhos, outros nem tanto e parecia que ninguém morava alí.  
-Não quero dormir aqui!-Fala Rikimaru olhando em volta.  
-Porque não?-Pergunta Sakura.  
-É que... essa casa é estranha.  
-Você tá com medo?.-Pergunta Naruto com um sorriso diabólico.  
-Não! Eu só acho esse lugar estranho, mas pra prova que eu não tô com medo vamos dormir aqui então.-ele começa a andar pela casa-E pelo menos aqui tem luz.  
Foi só Rikimaru dizer isso que todas as luzes da casa se apagam e o lugar se torna um breu. Ouve-se um grito. Kakashi e Asuma pegam lanternas e dão uma pra cada um.  
-Quem foi que grito?-Pergunta Ino acendendo a sua lanterna.  
-Sei lá, mas seje quem for deve ter medo do escuro, que problemático.-Diz Shikamaru também acendendo a sua lanterna.  
Asuma termina se entregar as lanternas vendo que sobrou uma.  
-Que estranho, sobrou uma. Devo ter pego uma lanterna a mais.  
-Não, você não pegou uma a mais.-Diz Sasuke olhando em volta -Cadê o Rikimaru?  
Todos olham em volta, Rikimaru não estava alí.  
-Será que foi ele que grito? Pergunta Ino.  
-Vamos nos separar e procurá-lo.-Diz Kakashi e todos começam a procurar Rikimaru pela casa.  
Já tinha se passado uns 20 minutos e nenhum sinal do pirralho.  
-Esse pirralho é tão problemático, aliás, essa missão é problemática e essa casa também é problemática pois se fosse uma casa pequena e com luz seria muito mais fácil acha esse pirralho.-Tá nem preciso dize quem disse isso né?  
-Pare de reclamar e continue procurando, vamos estar encrencados se perdermos o pirralho esqueceu?-Fala Ino irritada.  
-Eu tô com fome!- Diz Chouji sentando-se em uma cadeira.  
-Depois que acharmos o Rikimaru você come alguma coisa. Agora levante daí e continue procurando!  
Os três continuam procurando por mais um tempo no lugar onde eles estavam que era um espécie de sala de estar.  
-Algum sinal do Rikimaru? Pergunta Sasuke se aproximando dos três junto com Naruto e Sakura.  
Os três balançam a cabeça de forma negativa.  
-Ele tem que estar em algum lugar. Acho que ele não saiu não é mesmo? Pergunta Sakura olhando para uma janela, mas do lado de fora estava muito escuro e não dava pra ver quase nada.  
Todos ficam em silêncio por uns minutos. Chouji pega o saquinho de batata-fritas e abre.  
-Alguém vai querer? Não é? Ninguém quer certo? Nem você, né Ino?-Ele pergunta para a pessoa que estava ao seu lado-Tá bem então já que ninguém quer eu vô come tudo sozinho.  
-Ei Chouji, a Ino não tá no seu lado, ela tá aqui do meu lado olha.-Diz Naruto apontando a sua lanterna para a loira.  
-Se a Ino tá aí, então quem está aqui do meu lado?-Pergunta Chouji pegando a sua lanterna e apontando para a pessoa que estava do seu lado.  
Realmente não era a Ino que estava no lado de Chouji, era o...( puts, vocês vão me desculpar mas eu esqueci o nome da pessoa uu''' mas vocês sabem aquele tio que saí matando as pessoas com uma moto-serra, é acho que é uma moto-serra, e acho que ele usa uma máscara e mata as pessoas na sexta-feira 13 ou é o nome do filme que é sexta-feira 13? Ou so eu que tô confundindo tudo? Ah sei lá, eu tenho uma péssima memória xx" mas vocês sabem de quem eu tô falando né? Quem soube o nome desse um me fala ta? ii''' e como eu num sei o nome dele eu vô chama ele de "o tio da moto-serra" ta? oo")  
Os 6 congelam de medo, o tio da moto-serra foi se aproximando lentamente dos 6 que iam andando de costa até sentirem a parede atrás deles. O tio da moto-serra foi se aproximando cada vez mais, ele ligou sua moto-serra e aquele barulho podia ser ouvido cada vez mais próximos de seus ouvidos. Tá, eles são ninjas e podiam muito bem usar um jutsu pra tenta mata o tio da moto-serra, mas eles estavam com medo de mais pra se lembrarem disso.  
As luzes acendem.  
-Ora...-Diz uma voz conhecida- Isso não é uma cena que se vê todo dia.  
-São um bando de medrosos.-Diz outra voz conhecida.  
-Ma-mas é só um garotinho com uma máscara e uma moto-serra de brinquedo na-não é?-Fala outra voz conhecida.  
Os 6 ninjas assustados olham para o tio da moto-serra, até que ele era baixinho e dava pra perceber que a moto-serra era de brinquedo. Eles já imaginavam quem seria.  
-RIKIMARU!-Grita Naruto arrancando a máscara dele.  
-É, so eu, e até que vocês são medrosos hein. Que tipo de ninjas vocês são?  
-Ora seu... que idéia é essa de vir nos assustar?-Naruto grita mais alto ainda e começa a estrangular o pirralho.  
-Ei! Vai com calma, afinal é esse menino que temos que proteger não é?-Diz um dos donos de uma das vozes conhecias. Kiba.  
-É, e se temos que proteger ele isso significa que não podemos matá-lo.-Diz outro dono da outra voz conhecida. Shino.  
-E ele é apenas um garotinho Na-Naruto-kun.-Diz a última dona da última voz conhecida. Hinata.  
Naruto solta Rikimaru e em seguida olha para Kiba, Shino e Hinata. Os três estavam ensopados.  
-Tá chovendo lá fora?-Ele pergunta.  
-Não.-Diz Kiba irritado.-É que a gente tava andando aí todo mundo resolveu cuspir em nós. Claro que tá chovendo seu idiota!  
-QUEM VOCÊ CHAMO DE IDIOTA?-Naruto grita irritado.  
-VOCÊ!  
-OLHA AQUI SEU.  
-QUIETOS! -Grita Rikimaru que tinha subido em uma mesa.-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?  
-A Hokage nos mandou atrás de vocês, ela disse que era para nós participarmos dessa missão também.-Fala Shino.  
-ÓTIMO!-Rikimaru grita pulando da mesa.-Mais 3 escravos particulares!  
-Escravos particulares?-Pergunta Kiba não gostando nem um pouco da idéia-Como assim escravos particulares?  
Todos se sentam em cadeiras que haviam alí e começam a explicar para Kiba, Shino e Hinata a situação. Eles explicam que Rikimaru era uma peste, que eles tinham que fazer tudo o que ele mandava por que senão ele machucava a sí mesmo e falava que quem tinha machucado ele era os ninjas... ahh vocês sabem né?  
-Mas que droga.-Fala Kiba.-Então quer dizer que estamos nas mãos desse pirralho, e falando nele, cadê o pirralho?  
Todos olham em volta, Rikimaru havia sumido de novo, eles se levantam para ir procurá-lo mas ele aparece enrolado num cobertor.  
-Eu tava com frio e fui pega um coberto.-Ele diz ao ver todos em pé.  
Eless sentam novamente. Rikimaru se desenrola do cobertor e o deixa embaixo de uma tv.  
-Não tô mais com frio.-Ele diz.  
-Ei, não é melhor avisarmos nossos senseis que achamos o Rikimaru? Porque eles podem ainda estar procurando ele.-Fala Sakura.  
-Não é preciso. Nossos senseis não estão aqui.-Fala Shino.  
-Não?.-Perguntam todos ao mesmo tempo.  
-Nã-não. Kakashi-san, Asuma-san e Kurenai-sensei voltaram pra Konoha assim que chegamos, parece que eles vão ter que resolver um asssunto. Mas da-daqui a pouco eles estão de volta, não estamos muito longe de Konoha.-Diz Hinata.  
-Eles voltaram de novo pra Konoha? Ei espera! Estamos de novo aqui sozinhos com o pirralho?-Pergunta Naruto quase desesperado.  
-É o que parece.-Fala Sasuke.  
-Que legal!-Fala Rikimaru-Pra passar o tempo vamos contar alguma história de terror?  
-Que tal a história dos 8 genins e 1 chunnin de Konoha que tinham que protege um pirralho endiabrado?-Fala Ino sem muita emoção.  
-Não tem graça!-Fala Rikimaru irritado.  
-Que tal a história da fita.-Fala Kiba.  
-Fita? Que fita?-Pergunta Sakura.  
-É uma fita que não tem nome, e nela tem uma espécie de filme sem sentido que parece o pesadelo de alguém. E quando você termina de ver o telefone toca, aí quando você atende uma voz de uma garotinha diz.  
-7 dias.-Fala Rikimaru.  
-É, diz 7 dias.  
-Semana passada eu vi um filme sem nome e sem sentido que parecia o pesadelo de alguém e quando eu terminei de ver o telefone toco e uma voz de uma garotinha disse 7 dias, mas eu achei que era trote.-Diz Rikimaru que estava achando tudo um tédio.  
A tv que tinha alí liga sozinha.  
-quem ligo a tv?-Pergunta Chouji.  
A imagem de um poço aparece na tv.  
-Olhem.-Diz Rikimaru apontando pra tv.-Foi aí que acabo o filme que eu vi semana passada. Isso deve se a continuação do filme.  
Uma menina saí do poço e começa a andar em direção a eles.  
-Nossa, parece que ela vai saí da tv.-Diz Naruto.  
A menina põe um braço pra fora da tv e em seguida o outro braço.  
-Acho que isso não é um filme qualquer.-Diz Ino um pouco assustada.  
A menina saí da tv e fica parada. Ela olha todos que estavam alí e quando chega em Rikimaru ela fica o encarando.  
-Rikimaru, ela está olhando para você.-Diz Naruto assustado.  
-Eu tô vendo! E tô vendo também que ela tá sujando e molhando o meu cobertor!-Ele diz olhando para o pé da menina que estava em cima de seu cobertor.-Ei! saí daí agora!-Ele puxa o cobertor fazendo a menina cair no chão.  
A menina ainda no chão continua encarando Rikimaru.  
-Que que você ta olhando hein? Que uma foto minha? E... nossa! Você tá em decomposição! E eu sei quem você é, você é a menina do filme que fica no poço certo? Pois então, eu sei que você fico presa e num poço e morreu mas isso não é desculpa pra você não se cuida e...-Rikimaru começo a fala e não paro mais, ele fico uns 15 minutos falando mal da menina e os nossos pobres ninjas observavam a cena em silêncio muito confusos. A menina levanta e começa a voltar pra tv.  
-Espera! Quem é você e o que você veio fazer aqui? Pergunta Sasuke -Eu sô a Samara e eu vim aqui para matar o pirralho, porque todo mundo que assiste a minha fita morre 7 dias depois.-Diz a menina.  
-Porque a pessoa morre 7 dias depois? Pergunta Sakura.  
-Ahh, assista o filme "O Chamado" que você vai descobri-Diz Samara.  
-E você não vai mata o Rikimaru?-Pergunta Naruto.  
-Eu ía, mas ele é tão chato e irritante que eu perdi a vontade, tchau pra vocês.-Samara volta pra dentro do poço e a tv desliga.  
Todos ficam em silêncio e se entreolham confusos.  
-On-onde está o Rikimaru-kun?-Pergunta Hinata quebrando o silêncio.  
Rikimaru mais uma vez não estava alí. Todos se levantaram resmungando "de novo não"  
Eles procuraram Rikimaru pela casa, mas não acham. Um tempo depois todos se reúnem novamente na sala de estar.  
-Essa casa é muito grande, mas nós agora somos 9 e agora temos luz. Então vamos nos separar, e quem acha o Rikimaru vem pra cá.-Fala Shikamaru e eles se espalham pela casa.

Continua...

Bem, tá aí o cap. 02, isso ta mais tosco q o anterior mas faze o q? ii' E eu prometo q no próximo cap. eu faço algo mais decente, uhuu é eu prometo! (fazendo pose de nice guy do Lee e do Gai) viram eu tô fazendo uma promessa com a minha pose de nice girln.n mas num vai adianta nada eu faze uma promessa com pose de nice girl pq essa vai se uma promessa q eu num vô consegui compri xx"  
e agora eu quero agradece a umas pessoas n.n

**Nara Shikamaru:** moço, muito obrigada! Pois eu tô começando a te umas idéias pra essa fic e só comecei a te essas idéias quando vc disse q seria legal se o time da Hinata aparecesse. Nha vlw mesmo!

**Kuny-chan:** brigada a vc tbm n.n e o Rikimaru eh mesmo um pirralho muito, mas muuuuito irritante uu''' eu criei ele pensando no meu "querido" priminho de 6 anos, é q meus tios vivem viajando e esse meu priminho praticamente mora comigo e como o meu pai trabalha o dia inteiro e meu irmão não para em casa, vc já imagina quem tem q cuida do pirralho neh? uu"

**Nayuki-chan:** nha brigada vc tbm moça n.n vc comento no meu blog dizendo q leu minha fic, q bom q vc gosto n.n

E mais uns amigos meus do msn tão pedindo pra eu por SasuSaku, NaruHina e ShikaIno, então eu vo tenta faze isso no próximo cap. mas só vô avisando q eu sô péssima pra essas coisas xx''' então não se assustem se saí uma droga .  
eh só, teh o.o'


	3. Onde se meteu a porcaria do pirralho?

Bem, bem, vcs lembram q eu fiz uma promessa com a minha pose de nice girl certo? Pois então eu acho q eu consegui cumprir minha promessa o/ (fazendo pose de nice girl) gente eu simplesmente adorei essa pose de nice girl, eu preciso tira uma foto minha com essa pose, ahh e olhem só eu aprendi a usa o Sharingan (ativa o sharingan) eu aprendi a usa ele ontem no meio de uma prova, aí como eu so burra e num sabia responde eu copiei os movimentos do cara mais cdf da sala e me dei bem na prova huhuhu (pegando um tripê e uma câmera digital, colocando a câmera pra tira uma foto minha com a pose de nice girl e o sharingan, corre na frente da câmera, mas tropeça e caí, a câmera tira foto da parede) aff ¬¬' ok ok eu tento de novo (tenta de novo e caí novamente) aff, é culpa dessa câmera! Eu vo me vinga dessa câmera! Eu so uma vingadora! Afinal, esse é o meu jeito ninja de ser! (Uchiha Chii interior grita: eh isso ae!) e enquanto eu tento tira uma foto minha, pq vcs não vão lendo o cap. 03? 

Naruto não me pertence! Mas eu tentei faze com que ele me pertencesse. Eu fui até o Japão pedi pro Kishimoto me dá os direitos autorais de Naruto, mas ele se recuso. Mas aí ele fico com peninha de mim e disse que quando ele termina Naruto ele vai me dá o Gaara de presente, ahh e o Sasuke vai vim de brinde!

3- Onde se meteu a porcaria do pirralho?

"Essa casa é maior do que eu pensei" Naruto dizia para sí mesmo enquanto andava procurando Rikimaru. Naruto estava agora num aposento que parecia uma sala de jogos. Tinha umas 4 mesinhas, todas elas com um tabuleiro de xadrez, umas outras mesas que pareciam ser onde se jogava baralho e no meio da sala tinha uma mesa de sinuca.  
- É difícil acredita que ninguém mora aqui. -Naruto dizia enquanto olhava a sala de jogos. Ele ainda estava com a sua lanterna, ele deixa a deixa em cima da mesa de sinuca e começa a procurar Rikimaru pelo lugar.

Em outro lugar da casa...

Sakura estava andando por um corredor mal iluminado, ela chega numa porta no fim do corredor. Sakura abre a porta que era a entrada do porão.  
-Rikimaru, você está aí em baixo?  
Ninguém responde.  
Sakura liga a sua lanterna e entra no porão, ela procura por um interroptor de luz, assim que ela acha, ela o liga, as luzes do porão acendem.  
Mesmo com luz o porão era um lugar assustador, tinha uma espécie de máquina de lavar roupas e uma espécie de congelador, eram bem velhos. O lugar todo era sujo e dava para ouvir o som de uma goteira. Sakura começou a procurar Rikimaru pelo lugar, mas ela não o achou.  
-É, ele não tá aqui. Vou sair daqui logo, esse lugar me da arrepios.  
Sakura já ía voltando quando sentiu a presença de mais alguém alí, ela procura para ver se achava a pessoa mas não acha ninguém.  
-Esse lugar realmente é assustador.-Sakura diz ainda procurando para ver se achava a pessoa.-Quem está aí? É você Rikimaru?  
Ninguém responde. Sakura sente alguém encostar a mão no seu ombro. Sakura mais que depressa vira e dá um soco bem no meio da cara da pessoa, ela se arrependeu desse ato logo depois que viu quem ela tinha acertado.  
-Sasuke-kun! Desculpa, eu pensei que era outra pessoa, ahh desculpa Sasuke-kun, está doendo? Desculpa, desculpa mesmo.-Ela dizia enquanto olhava para o Uchiha que tinha uma das mãos no rosto.  
-Tudo bem, não foi nada-Disse Sasuke- "Nossa, ela é forte" ele pensava.  
Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio Sasuke pergunta:  
-O Rikimaru não está aqui?  
-Não, eu o procurei mas ele não está aqui.  
-Então vamos procurá-lo em outro lugar.  
-Sim vamos.  
Sakura e Sasuke foram indo até a escada, Sakura já tinha subido uns 5 degraus, Sasuke estava uns 2 degraus atrás. A luz do porão apaga, Sakura leva um susto e caí pra trás bem em cima de Sasuke. Os dois caem da escada e batem no chão frio do porão.  
-Se machucou Sakura?-perguntava o Uchiha.  
-Não, não me machuquei, e você Sasuke-kun?  
-Também não.  
Sakura pega sua lanterna e liga, só então que ela viu que estava muito perto de Sasuke, como estava muito escuro ela não tinha percebido antes, e nem Sasuke pois quando ele viu que estava perto da garota ele sentiu sua face corar levemente. Sasuke foi se aproximando mais, Sakura nem conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, seria agora? Seria agora que ela finalmente iria sentir o beijo de Sasuke? Eles estavam cada vez mais aproximos.  
-BU!-alguém grita e coloca uma luz de uma lanterna bem na frente dos dois.-O que fazem aí? E por que estão tão próximos?  
Sakura e Sasuke rapidamente se levantam, os dois muito corados. "droga justo agora que eu ía beijar o Sasuke-kun" Sakura pensava.  
-Hein? O que vocês faziam tão próximos?  
-Rikimaru, até que enfim achamos vocês.  
Era Rikimaru que havia aparecido, ele estava com uma lanterna apontando para os dois como se estivesse os acusando de alguma coisa.  
-Estávamos te procurando.-Disse Sakura.  
-Não parecia. -Rikimaru olhou com uma cara de "fala sério"  
Sakura e Sasuke coraram.  
-Mas onde você conseguiu essa lanterna?-Sasuke perguntou tentando mudar de assunto-Lembro que Asuma não chegou a te dar uma lanterna.  
-Eu peguei de uma pessoa.  
-E essa pessoa sabe que você pego? Pois ela pode ta precisando da lanterna, afinal a luz acabo de novo.-Disse Sakura.

Em outro lugar da casa...

Naruto batia numa mesa que tinha um tabuleiro de xadrez. "droga" ele dizia em quanto ouvia o barulho das peças caindo no chão, ele foi andar e escorregou em uma das peças, ele caí. "mas que droga por que a luz tinha qe acaba de novo?" ele dizia. Naruto levanta, escorrega mais uma vez em uma peça e bate a cabeça na mesa de sinuca.  
-DROGA! eu tenho certeza que tinha deixado minha lanterna aqui. Alguém pego. QUANDO EU DESCOBRI QUEM FOI O MISERÁVEL... -Naruto escorrega mais uma vez em uma peça, bate a cabeça na ponta de uma mesinha e desmaia.

Voltando ao porão...

É, tenho certeza que a pessoa sabe.  
-Vamos então, temos que achar os outros.-Diz Sasuke e os três sobem as escadas e saem do porão. Quando ele saem do porão as luzes voltam.  
-Ainda bem, assim fica mais fácil andar nessa casa.-Disse Sasuke.  
-É mesmo, não acha Rikimaru... Rikimaru?-Sakura perguntava enquanto olhava em volta.-Onde ele está?  
Mas seria possível? Rikimaru havia sumido de novo.

Na sala de jogos.  
-Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?  
Naruto abriu os olhos, sentia uma forte dor de cabeça. Ele se deparou com Hinata que estava o olhando preocupada.  
-hã? o que houve?-ele perguntou.  
-Vo-você estava desmaiado.-disse Hinata.  
-ah eh! eu bati a cabeça.-Naruto disse se levantando e massageando a cabeça -Já acharam o moleque?  
-acho que nã-não.  
-que droga, onde se meteu a porcaria do pirralho?  
-uma hora nós vamos acha-lo.  
-É, acho que sim.  
Naruto ía sair andando, quando se lembrou so motivo que fez ele bater com a cabeça na mesinha. Se ele estivesse com uma lanterna isso não teria acontecido.  
-Ei Hinata-ele diz-Você tem lanterna?  
-S-sim.  
-Legal! Quer procurar o pirralho comigo? É que pegaram a minha lanterna aí se a luz acaba de novo.  
-c-claro, tudo bem.  
Os dois começam a andar, desta vez estavam na biblioteca (ehhhh a casa tinha biblioteca e bem grande oo) os dois começaram a procurar entre as estantes de livros para ver se achavam o moleque.  
-cade esse pirralho?-Naruto dizia em quanto andava de costas olhando pro teto. Ele bate em uma estante de livros fazendo milhares de livros caírem em cima dele.  
Hinata vai até ele e tira os livros de cima de Naruto.  
-obrigado Hinata-Naruto disse se levantando- Você é uma boa pessoa, gosto de pessoas como você.  
-Na-Naruto-kun, eu queria te falar uma coisa.  
-O que é? Pode falar- Ele diz sorrindo.  
-É que, eu... eu.  
-YAHOOO!-Rikimaru aparece pindurado no ventilador de teto que tinha alí.  
-RIKIMARU!-Naruto grita-AÍ ESTÁ VOCÊ!  
-Ahh Naruto, toma lhe pertence-Rikimaru joga a lanterna na cabeça de Naruto.  
-ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ PIRRALHO! DESÇA AQUI AGORA!  
-Não.  
-DESÇA SE NÃO EU LIGO ESSE VENTILADOR!  
-Aff tá bom, tá bom.- Rikimaru pula e caí em cima de Naruto.-Legal vô faze do novo!  
-Nem pense! -Fala NAruto se levantando e segurando Rikimaru pelo braço.-Agora vamos achar os outros... ah é, o que você ía me dize Hinata?  
-hã? Ahh não era na-nada.  
-hum ok então, vamos.  
Os três saem da biblioteca, quando a luz acaba de novo. Naruto sente algo empurra-lo e em seguida houve alguém correndo. A luz volta.  
-Sabia -Ele diz olhando em volta-Ele fugiu!  
-Ele não deve ter ido longe.-Fallou Hinata.  
-É.

Já tinha se passado 1 hora, Naruto e Hinata encontraram Shino e Chouji, os dois tinham visto Rikimaru mas ele tinha sumido novamente. Os 4 resolvem voltarem à sala de estar. Lá estavam o resto do pessoal.  
-Acharam o moleque?-Perguntou Ino.  
-Não.-Disse Shino.  
-Que problemático.-Disse Shikamaru sentando numa poltrona.  
-O que fazemos agora? Temos que achá-lo.-Falou Chouji.  
A luz acaba novamente. Todos ligam suas lanternas.  
-Agora se-seria uma boa hora para procurar o Rikimaru-kun.-Disse HInata.  
-Por que?-Pergunta Ino.  
-Por que Rikimaru-kun não tem lanterna ce-certo? Então provavelmente ele está parado em algum lugar já que está muito es-escuro para andar pela casa.  
-Ela tem razão- Falou Shikamaru se levantando.  
Todos escutam o barulho de um baixo tocando.  
-Estão ouvindo isso?-Pergunta Sakura.  
-Sim.-Todos falam.  
-Deve ser o pirralho. Vamos ver se onde vem esse som.-Fala Kiba e todos vão andando em direção ao som do baixo.  
O som estava cada vez mais alto. A luz acende. Rikimaru estava num canto de uma sala tocando no baixo a música 'Feel good inc.' do Gorillaz.  
-Aí está você-disse Naruto se aproximando. Rikimaru olha pra ele e diz um 'feel good' sorrindo.-Pare com isso!- o loiro diz e toma o baixo do pirralho.  
-Eu tava tocando pra passa o tempo, agora que já fiz meu tour.-o pirralho diz.  
-Tour?-pergunta Naruto.  
-É, eu tava fazendo um tour pela casa, pra conhece o lugar sabem.  
-Só isso?-pergunta Ino.  
-Sim.  
-E por que você não nos avisou?-Perguntou Sakura.  
-Não tava afim.  
-Deixa eu vê se entendi. Nós estávamos loucos procurando você pela casa, e você estava apenas fazendo um tour e nem nos avisou?-Naruto disse irritado.  
-Exatamente.-Falo Rikimaru que fez uma cara de quem diz "Parabéns! Descobriu que 1+12"  
Ainda bem ( ou não) que Asuma, Kakashi e Kurenai chegaram nesse momento pois se não, Naruto e Kiba também teria matado o moleque.  
-O que está acontecendo?-Pergunto Kurenai vendo Naruto e Kiba quase com as mãos no pescoço do pirralho.  
-Nada.-Disseram Naruto e Kiba se afastando.  
-Loucos.-Disse Rikimaru enquando foi para outro lugar cantando Feel good inc.  
-Estamos muito longe da vila dele?-Perguntou Naruto a Kakashi.  
-sim.  
Todos baixaram a cabeça.  
-Vocês devem estar com fome não é? Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois vamos dormir.-Disse Kakashi e todos foram indo em diração a sala.  
-Sabem de uma coisa...-Falou Kiba.  
-O que?-Perguntou Sakura.  
-É que eu esqueci que eu e Akamaru podiamos ter achado o moleque pelo cheiro dele.Se nós dois tivessemos feito isso desde o início, teria nos poupado trabalho.  
-SÓ AGORA VOCÊ DIZ ISSO?-Todos gritam.

Continua...

Fim do cap.03 consegui cumpri minha promessa? Não neh... sabia ii' bem acho q alguém percebeu q eu tentei um SasuSaku aí neh, e na biblioteca... sim aquilo foi uma tentativa frustrada de um NaruHina, mas como viram não deu mto certo ¬¬ mas eu vô tenta um NaruHina no próximo cap. e vô tenta tbm um ShikaIno o q vai se dificil pois eu sinceramente prefiro ShikaTemari ii' e sobre a Feel Good inc. eh q eu tô com essa musik na cabeça XD aí eu pus ela pra o Rikimaru toca oo'  
Eu consegui tira minha foto olhem /o/ (mostra a foto) eu tava vendo... meu sharingan eh podrinhu quero uma sharingan igual ao do Itachi, me desculpem mas eu esqueci o nome do sharingan, eh... ma.. alguma coisa sei la esqueci uu' pois bem pra te esse sharingan vc tem q mata seu melhor amigo não eh? oO aff oo'

Vlw:

Kuny-chan: nha coitada dessa sua amiga ela parece sofre por se parece com a Samara XD eu provavelmente teria medo dela pois aquela menina do chamado me assusta ii' (lembrando q fico 7 dias sem dormi direito quando assistiu O chamado pq ficava imaginando a Samara saí da tv) ii

Ex-Shikamaru: q bom q vc acho esse troço aki bom, e deixa ela cada vez melhor? Isso eh dificil pra mim XD

LordLans: brigada a vc tbm /o/ o pirralho eh um pentelho mesmo, tenho q agradece ao meu primo pirralho q me da inspiração pra faze o Rikimaru.

Priminhu "querido q eu amo tanto": Sim, a vc meu primo "fofinho" tá certo q vc nem lê isso mas quero t dize um arigatou pois a cada dia q passa vc me da inspiração pra eu faze o Rikimaru, como ontem q vc sequestrou meus mangás de Chobits e ameaçou rasgá-los se eu não te desse uma barra enorme de chocolate, mas eu t dei a barra e vc devolveu meus mangás todos intactos e saiba q agora ele estão num lugar seguro e nem adianta tenta sequestra meus mangás de Evangelion q eu já escondi eles ¬¬

É isso /o/ agora eu tô indo mata meu melhor amigo n.n

teh o/


	4. Guerra de ramen

olá gente o.o (aparece td machucada) eh, vcs lembram q eu disse q ía mata meu melhor amigo neh? uu pois então, eu tentei o.o mas aí ele fez uma fusão com o Goku, depois ele pego umas cartinhas lá de yu-gi-oh, aí ele uso alquimia e transformo as cartinhas em uma Bey Blade e aí ele me machuco toda ii' sim, eh o q vcs estão pensando, eu perdi pra uma Bey Blade uu' mas agora ele não eh mais meu melhor amigo ¬¬ aff preciso de um novo melhor amigo o.o

**Disclaimer:** tá td mundo já sabe q eu não possuo Naruto neh? Eh culpa do Kishimoto ¬¬ pq eu era grande amiga dele, aí um dia nós tivemos essa conversa:

**Kishimoto:** Chii-chan eu queria cria um mangá. Olha a idéia que eu tive: na idade média uns anéis são criados, eles dão poder a quem possuí-los, mas aí os anéis são destruídos só sobrando um. Esse anel vai para com uma criatura chamado Hobbit, então esse Hobbit dá esse anel para o seu sobrinho destruí ele num lugar lá. E no caminho ele vai enfrentando vários perigos.

**Eu:** Legal, mas... já existe o Sr. dos Anéis o.o

**Kishimoto:** E que tal a história de um menino bruxo que vai para uma escola de bruxaria? o.õ

**Eu:** Também é legal, mas já existe Harry Potter o.o'

**Kishimoto:** Aff e agora? Que mangá eu crio?

**Chii:** Que tal a história de um ninja chamado Uzumaki Naruto? Podia ser assim: uma vila de ninjas chamada Konoha... (ahh, vcs sabem a história uu")

**Kishimoto:** Sim! Perfeito!

Aí o Kishimoto crio o mangá Naruto, e ele nem pra me agradece, tá eu sei q eu num possuo Naruto, mas ele bem q podia fala:"E quero agradece a minha amiga Uchiha Chii-chan q teve a idéia para Naruto, na verdade eu só desenhei mesmo, os créditos deviam ir todos pra ela".  
XD

Agora vô só avisa q eu mudei as falas, é q o ff começo a come os travessões de fala uu' então agora as falas vão ficar entre "..." ta/o/

**4- Guerra de ramen**

Todos estavam na sala de jantar. Kakashi estava distribuindo o que eles iam comer: Ramen (novidade uu").

"Mais ou menos quando tempo nós vamos levar para chegar na vila desse um?" -Perguntou Naruto a Kakashi.

"Desse um não? É Rikimaru ¬¬ repita comigo Ri-ki-ma-ru."

"Hein Kakashi-sensei?" -Falou Naruto ignorando o pirralho.

"Bem Naruto, acho que vamos levar..." -Kakashi parou de falar, pois Rikimaru pegou o baixo que ele tava tocando a pouco tempo atrás e deu com tudo na cabeça de Naruto fazendo o loiro voar para longe.

"Nova regra". -Disse o pirralho subindo na mesa -"Nunca, eu disse NUNCA, me ignorem. Ou se não vocês vão acabar como aquele um alí."- ele aponta para Naruto que estava no chão.

Naruto se levanta, corre até o pirralho e pega ele pelo pescoço, mas Kakashi o segura fazendo-o soltar do pescoço do moleque.

"Acho que vamos levar um dia ou dois para chegarmos na vila do Rikimaru-kun."-Kakashi diz.

"UM DIA OU DOIS!" -todos falam assustados.

"É, talvez..." -Fala Kurenai.

Depois desse pequeno 'susto' todos sentam ao redor da mesa, colocam água em seus ramens e esperam. Eles ficam em silêncio por uns instantes até que:

"Kiba, você vai ficar com esse cachorro na cabeça?"-Pergunta Ino.

"Vô."

"Aff, deixe ele no chão!" -Ela diz irritada.

"Não."

"Pare de reclamar ô monstro do lago ness" -Diz Rikimaru vendo que seu ramen já estava pronto.

"NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM SEU PIRRALHO IDIOTA!" -Ela joga o seu ramen no pirralho, mas acerta Hinata que estava do lado dele.

"Sua vesga." -Rikimaru falou enquanto olhava de Ino para Hinata.

"Ino-chan, isso... isso não foi nada legal" -Hinata falou de cabeça baixa, quando ela fez uma coisa que deixou todos boquiabertos. Hinata tinha jogado o seu ramen na Ino, sim a tímida Hinata jogou seu ramen na Ino, mas se o ramen tivesse acertado a Ino tava tudo bem, mas a loira desviou fazendo o ramen acertar Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Des-desculpe, era para acertar a Ino-chan." -Ela falou sem jeito e muito vermelha.

"Ei... eu não tinha nada a vê com essa história..." -Ele diz calmamente. Naruto se levanta, pega seu pote de ramen e murmura "me desculpe ramen, mas eu vou desperdiçar você, eu sinto muito..." ele fica olhando para Hinata e até se preparou para jogar o ramen, mas ele não joga nela e sim no Sasuke.

"Por que fez isso? "-diz Sasuke irritado.

"A minha intenção era joga na Hinata, mas aí eu pensei 'já que eu vô disperdiça ramen jogando em alguém, pra que que eu vô joga na Hinata quando eu posso joga no Sasuke baka?'.

"Ora seu..." -Sasuke joga seu ramen no Naruto, mas este desvia e o ramen acerta Kiba e Akamaru.

"Bem feito!" -Falo Ino rindo.

"Cala a boca!" - Kiba joga seu ramen na loira acertando-a.

Aí, todo mundo começo a joga ramen em todo mundo (sim sim! Guerra de ramen! ) todo mundo menos, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai e Rikimaru, que a esta altura estavam em outra sala comendo seus ramens.

"Crianças imaturas." -Disse Rikimaru enquanto olhava a guerra de ramen.

"É..." -concordaram Kakashi, Asuma e Kurenai.

Já tinha se passado uns 15 minutos desde que a guerra de ramen tinha acabado. Os 9 ninjas estavam limpando a sala de jantar, pois havia ramen até no teto.

"Que problemático fica limpando isso, aff." -Falo Shikamaru enquanto limpava a mesa.

"Por que a gente tem que limpa toda essa bagunça?" -Pergunto Naruto que estava limpando uma cadeira.

"Ah não sei." -Disse Sasuke -"Talvez porque foi a gente que sujo ¬¬"

Naruto ía responder o Uchiha mas a luz acabou bem nesse momento.

"Aff, de novo." -Falou Shikamaru.

"Alguém tem uma lanterna?"-Pergunto Ino.

Ninguém respondeu.

"É, parece que não." -Disse Shino.

Eles ficaram quietos. Não demorou muito e a luz voltou.

"Até que foi rápido" -Falou Naruto que estava sentado num canto da sala. -"O que aconteceu com vocês?" -O loiro pergunta ao ver a cara de espanto dos seus companheiros.

"Do... seu... lado..." -eles disseram.

Naruto olhou para o lado, e lá estava o tio da moto-serra (lembram dele? XD sim, eu ainda não sei o nome do cristão uu")

"E daí? Provavelmente é só o Rikimaru outra vez." -Naruto disse olhando pro tio da moto-serra -"Não sei por que vocês ficaram assustados."

"Baka" -Diz Sakura- "Se fosse o Rikimaru ele seria baixo!"

Naruto deu uma boa olhada no tio da moto-serra e ele não baixo, e sim alto... bem alto.

O tio da moto-serra foi se aproximando de Naruto, o loiro correu para junto de seus companheiros. O tio da moto-serra foi se aproximando cada vez mais dos 9 ninjas, é... eles poderiam usar um jutsu pra acaba com ele mas novamente eles estavam assustados demais para lembrarem que eram ninjas.

"NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO MORRE AQUI!" -Gritou Naruto abraçando Sasuke.

"Me solta,baka ¬¬" -Falo o Uchiha.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?" -Pergunto Kakashi que tinha entrado na sala.

"SENSEI!" -Gritou Naruto fazendo aquelas cara de 'meu herói,você chego!'.

"Vocês estão com medo do Rikimaru-kun?" -Pergunta Kakashi olhando do tio da moto-serra, para os ninjas.

"Ele não é o Rikimaru Kakashi-sensei! Se fosse, não seria baixo!" -Falou Naruto apontando para o tio da moto-serra.

Kakashi olhou para os 9 e em seguida para o tio da moto-serra e começou a rir.

"Ahh, então era isso que você ía faze com as pernas falsas Rikimaru-kun" -Ele disse rindo.

O tio da moto-serra tirou a máscara, e era o Rikimaru. Ele também tirou as pernas, que eram falsas, elas serviam pra deixa ele mais alto.

"O Rikimaru-kun achou essas pernas falsas e disse que ía fazer uma coisas com elas, bem.. agora eu entendi o que era."-Falou Kakashi ainda rindo.

"Vocês realmente são muito medro..." -Rikimaru não conseguiu terminar a frase pois Naruto já estava o enforcando.

Kakashi separou os dois e deu um cascudo na cabeça de Naruto.

"Baka, não tente matar quem nós devemos proteger, e agora é melhor todos irem dormir." -Ele disse.

"Eu não tô com sono agora!" -O pirralho disse batendo o pé.

"É, nem eu.Vamos dormir mais tarde agora tá muito cedo."-Falou Naruto.

"Mas quanto mais cedo dormirmos, mais cedo vamos acordar e mais cedo vamos chegar na vila do Rikimaru-kun."-Disse Kakashi.

Todos se olharam e disseram, "nossa que sono" ou "fiquei com muito sono de repente" e também "já que todos estamos com muito sono, vamos dormir" e eles foram se retirando da sala.

"Esperem!" -Falou Kakashi- "Vocês ainda tem que limparem aqui!"

Eles se olharam desanimados e continuaram a limpar o lugar. Kakashi e Rikimaru foram saindo da sala, mas antes de sair Rikimaru olhou para eles e falou com um sorriso diabólico "trabalhem meus escravos medrosos".

Um tempo depois...

A sala de jantar já estava limpa e todos estavam se preparando para dormir. Cada time ía dormir em um quarto e todos estavam esperando o pirralho escolher com quem ía dormir.

"Bem, vou dormir com eles." -Ele fala apontando pro time 7.

Todos foram dormir, Naruto Sakura e Sasuke muito desanimados e os outros dando graças a Deus pela escolha do moleque.

O quarto que Naruto e o resto iam dormir não era muito grande. Só tinha uma cama e tinha umas molas nela, no chão estava o colchão da cama.

"Olha, se alguém quise dormir nessa cama, é só fazer assim." -Naruto foi até a cama e abaixou as molas, em seguida ele colocou o colchão na cama.

"Acho que isso não vai dá muito certo". -Falou o pirralho.

"Ahh fica quieto! Por que isso não daria certo?" -Pergunto Naruto sentando na cama.

Não deu nem 3 segundos e as molas soltaram jogando Naruto pela janela. Rikimaru foi até a janela e olhou para Naruto que estava no chão.

"Por isso eu disse que não daria certo." -Ele falou para Naruto. O loiro se levanta meio tonto, ía dizer alguma coisa mas desmaiou.

Depois de um tempo, eles já tinham arrumado os sacos de dormir (o ínico jeito era dormi nesses sacos e no chão oo') quando Sasuke percebeu que o pirralho não estava alí.

"Mas qu coisa!" -Falo Naruto - "Ele já sumiu de novo!"

Não demorou muito e Rikimaru apareceu segurando o baixo (é... é aquele baixo que ele tava tocando e também o baixo que ele usou para acertar Naruto uuv)

"Onde você foi?" -Pergunto Kakashi.

"Só fui pega o meu baixo". -Disse o pirralho deitando em seu saco de dormir, e o os outros também deitaram cada um em seu saco de dormir.

Passou um tempo, estavam todos dormindo até que escutaram um baixo tocando de novo a música Feel Good Inc. do Gorillaz.

"Mas esse pirralho tá tocando de novo essa música?" -Fala Naruto acordando.

"Parece que sim" -Diz Sakura- "Ei Rikimaru, será que você podia tocar isso amanhã e... ei cade ele?"

Naruto Sakura e Sasuke começam a procurar o pirralho pelo quarto (é, ele tinha sumido de novo uu') até que Sasuke para de procurar e fala:

"O som do baixo está vindo de outro lugar, se nós queremos achar o Rikimaru deveríamos ir em direção ao som não acham?"

"É, devemos fazer isso, afinal só pode se o Rikimaru que está tocando essa música." -Fala Sakura.

"Certo, então vamos. Kakashi-sensei você também vai procurar com a gente? Kakashi-sensei?" -Fala Naruto vendo que o sensei também não estava no quarto.

"Onde será que ele foi?" -Pergunta Sakura.

"De qualquer forma, vamos procurar o pirralho e vamos fazer ele parar de tocar essa música e deixar a gente dormir." -Diz Naruto e ele Sakura e Sasuke saem pra procura o pirralho.

Continua...

Bem... o.ov esse cap. fico mto ruim uu' começando pelo nome do cap. oov bem eh q eu tava totalmente sem idéia pra um nome, aí foi esse mesmo oo"

Agora vô agradece as reviews n.n

**Menina Maluquinha:** brigada n.n e brigada tbm por ter me falado o nome so sharingan xD e sobre o meu primo, é eu até tentei pega ele fazendo alguma coisa errada mas eu num consigo uu" mas eu ainda vô faze alguma coisa errada pra aí todo mundo pensa q foi ele huhuhu. Poxa o.o o Kishimoto tbm prometeu o Gaara pra vc? ii' q coisa XD a primeira vez q eu vi o Gaara tbm foi no mangá, mas num foi o mangá em japa não, é... vc viu ele primeiro ii q inveja T.T Mas brigada de novo n.n

**Kuny-chan:** brigada a vc tbm n.n e o time do Neji vai aparece sim /o/ talvez no cap. 6 ou até mesmo no próximo cap. só não vô fala o q vai acontece pra não perde a graça neh XD

**Gio-chan:** sim so eu xD a baka q escreve essa fic eh mesma baka do Strange Girl XD bem, brigada tbm n.n continua acompanhando a fic /o/

É, é isso

teh o/


	5. Que problemático, eu só queria dormir

**Ichigo: **olá, vcs devem estar se perguntando 'quem é esse aí?' pois bem, eu sô o Ichigo, irmão 1 ano mais novo da Uchiha Chii. A partir de hoje eu é q vô escrever essa fic, pois a minha irmã não serve para escrever fics.

**Uchiha Chii: **ei, ei, ei! Que invasão é essa aqui? òó

**Ichigo:** eu só tava falando q eu é q vô escreve essa fic a partir de hoje. uu

**Uchiha Chii: **vc é q pensa ¬¬ xispa daqui agora pq sô eu q vô escreve essa fic uú afinal ela é minha òó

**Ichigo: **aff, certo, ok. Não adianta discuti com vc mesmo uu" mas onde vc estava até agora?

**Uchiha Chii: **bem, eu tava...

(flashback, e disclaimer tbm o.o')

**Uchiha Chii: **Gaara! Achei vc! É q eu queria t fala uma coisa...

**Gaara: **O q foi garota? (olhar frio)

**Uchiha Chii: **é q eu não possuo Naruto sabia?

**Gaara: **sabia uu

**Uchiha Chii: **ah... (sequestra o Gaara e saí correndo)

**Gaara: **o q vc tá fazendo?

**Uchiha Chii:** t sequestrando

**Gaara: **pq?

**Uchiha Chii: **nada em especial, é só q eu t amo

**Gaara: **ahh, interessante

(fim do flashback uu)

**Ichigo: **ahh, mas se vc sequestro o Gaara, não era para ele estar aqui?

**Uchiha Chii: **era... mas quando eu tava vindo pra cá, um monte de garotas q diziam ser fãs do Gaara apareceram e roubaram ele de mim o.o

**Ichigo: **e vc deixo?

**Uchiha Chii: **sim, afinal elas tavam em maioria... agora dá licença q eu vô escreve minha fic uu

**Ichigo: **toda uu

Todo mundo sabe que

Falas são entre "..."

E q no meio da história o q está entre (...) são meus comentários

Bem, td mundo sabe neh? n.n"

**5- Que problemático, eu só queria dormir**

Naruto Sakura e Sasuke estavam indo na direção que vinha o som do baixo. Os três chegaram na sala de jogos. Rikimaru estava num canto, sentado numa cadeira, tocando a música.

"Alí está ele." -Falou Sasuke.

"Ô pirralho, será que você podia para de toca isso e deixa a gente dormi?" -Naruto falou irritado.

"É Rikimaru!" -o pirralho disse olhando irritado para Naruto.

"Tanto faz..." -Naruto disse baixinho, mas mesmo assim Rikimaru ouviu e jogou o baixo nele acertando-o.

"Isso é pra você aprende a me respeitar." -Disse o pirralho se aproximando de Naruto, que estava desmaiado no chão. Não demorou muito e Naruto acordou e se levantou, ía dizer alguma coisa pro moleque, mas achou melhor ficar quieto.

"Vamos voltar pro quarto." -Disse Sasuke, os outros concordaram e foram pro quarto.

Quando eles estavam chegando, encontraram Kakashi.

"Onde você estava?" -Perguntou Naruto.

"Procurando o Rikimaru-kun" -Disse Kakashi. "Eu acordei e percebi que ele não estava no quarto então eu saí pra procurá-lo, aí eu ouvi o som do baixo e decidi ir até ele, mas parece que vocês foram mais rápidos."

"Vamos dormir logo, eu tô com sono!" -Rikimaru falou, e os cinco entraram no quarto.

Estavam todos em seus sacos de dormir. Um dizendo 'boa noite' pra cada um até que:

"Boa noite pra vocês" -Dizia Sakura. "Boa noite Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Rikimaru e a você também aranha." A kunoichi disse calmamente para a aranha que estava ao seu lado, e fechou os olhos.

No quarto ao lado estavam Asuma e suas crianças ( o.ov ) os quatro estavam dormindo, quando ouviram uma gritaria no quarto ao lado. Eles foram corrando ver o que estava acontecendo, quando chegaram lá, viram uma cena, que seria preocupante se não fosse cômica. Sakura estava correndo e gritando pelo quarto, Naruto estava correndo atrás dela enquanto dizia 'calma Sakura-chan!', Kakashi estava olhando assustado, Rikimaru estava procurando alguma coisa e Sasuke estava num canto de braço cruzado apenas assistindo a cena.

"O que está acontecendo?" -Perguntou Asuma a Sasuke.

"Loucos..." -Foi a única coisa que o Uchiha disse.

"ACHEI!" -Gritou Rikimaru segurando um taco de golfe que ele achou num canto do quarto. Ele se aproximou de Sakura, bateu com o taco na cabeça dela, fazendo-a desmaiar. Todos olham assustados.

"Alguém, pode dizer o que está acontecendo?" -Perguntou Ino muito assustado com tudo aquilo.

"É que a aranha do Rikimaru (lembram dessa aranha? o.o ela apareceu no cap. 1 xD bem, ela ainda existe uu") estava no lado da Sakura-chan, aí ela subiu no ombro da Sakura-chan, e ela começou a correr e gritar pelo quarto tentando fazer com que a aranha saísse do ombro dela." -Disse Naruto.

"Aí, eu tava procurando alguma coisa pra bate nessa menina e faze com que ela parasse pra eu pode pega a minha aranha" -Rikimaru disse calmamente.

Todos olharam para Rikimaru pensando se ele era doente ou algo parecido.

"Mas, vamos voltar a dormir." -Disse Kakashi.

"E a Sakura-chan?" -Perguntou Naruto que estava segundo a kunoichi.

"Ahhh, eu estou bem..." -Sakura disse acordando.

"Então, vamos voltar a dormir." -Disse Asuma, e todos voltaram a dormir.

Lá pelas tantas...

"Sasuke..." -Rikimaru sussurrou para Sasuke que estava ao seu lado.

"O que é?" -Sasuke disse de olhos fechados.

"Eu vejo gente morta!" -Rikimaru sussurrou.

"Bom pra você." -Sasuke disse ainda de olhos fechados.

"Não é pra você fala isso!" -O pirralho falou um pouco alto, mas não acordou Naruto Sakura e Kakashi.

"O que você quer eu fale então?" -Sasuke falou abrindo os olhos.

"Você tem que dizer: Com que frequência?"

Sasuke ficou encarando o pirralho. Depois de alguns segundos ele disse 'Com que frequência'

"Não! Agora espere, eu vô dize tudo de novo. Anda, fique de olhos fechados como se estivesse dormindo." -O pirralho disse.

Sasuke obedeceu, queria logo acaba com aquilo e não estava muito afim de briga com aquele moleque.

"Sasuke..." -Rikimaru sussusrrou.

"Com que frequência?" -Sasuke disse.

"Não não não! Você tem que pergunta o que é? De novo!"

Sasuke olhou pro pirralho, mas obecedeu novamente.

"Sasuke..."

"O que é?"

"Eu vejo gente morta." -Rikimaru sussurrou com uma cara de medo.

"Com que frequência?" -Falou o Uchiha com uma cara de tédio.

"Todo o tempo!" -Rikimaru falou com uma cara de mais medo ainda.

"Bom pra você" -Sasuke falou e voltou a dormir.

"Não, não é bom! Você não deve falar 'bom pra você' que coisa!" -Rikimaru disse irritado.

"Então o que é pra eu falar?" -Disse Sasuke um pouco irritado.

"Não fale nada." -Falou Rikimaru e voltou a dormir.

"Ei, por que você falou esse negócio de que você vê gente morta de repente? Isso é verdade?" -Sasuke perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

"Não. Ora, você nunca viu O Sexto Sentido?" -Rikimaru falou e voltou a dormir.

Depois dessa, Sasuke achou melhor voltar a dormir.

Um tempo depois, Rikimaru levanta e saí do quarto. Quando ele fechou a porta ele acordou Naruto e Sakura.

"O pirralho saiu não saiu?" -Perguntou Naruto a Sakura.

"Sim, foi ele." -Disse Sakura olhando no quarto e vendo que Sasuke e Kakashi estavam dormindo.

"Vamos atrás dele? Sabe lá se ele tá aprontando alguma coisa." -Naruto falou. Ele e Sakura foram atrás do pirralho.

Naruto e Sakura saíram do quarto e deram de cara com Kiba.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" -Perguntou Kiba.

"A gente tá procurando o pirralho." -Falou Naruto "E você?"

"Eu fui tomar água."

"Ei Naruto, o Rikimaru pode ter ido tomar água também." -Disse Sakura.

"É mesmo, a gente não penso nisso, ele pode te ido bebe água." -Naruto falou, e eles ouviram um barulho de alguma coisa quebrando. "Ou talvez não." -Ele disse, e os três foram até o barulho.

Vinha da cozinha. Naruto entrou correndo e gritou.

"RIKIMARU!" -Naruto olhou para a pessoa que estava na cozinha. Não era Rikimaru e sim...

"Chouji!" -Disse Kiba.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" -Perguntou Naruto (uma pegunta um tanto desnecessária, afinal o q as pessoas fazem na cozinha? E é o Chouji então... uu''')

"Eu tava com fome, e aí eu vim ver se aqui tinha alguma coisa pra comer, mas não tem e eu sem querer quebrei esse prato."

Naruto Sakura e Kiba se olharam.

"Vamos voltar a dormir." -Disse Kiba. "O pirralho vai aparece, ele deve te ido no banheiro ou algo assim."

"É, ele tem razão." -Falou Sakura. Ela e os outros três voltaram para seus quartos. (É o Chouji tbm volto pro seu qaurto pq afinal não tinha comida na cozinha mesmo o.o)

Passou um tempo e Rikimaru ainda não tinha voltado pro seu quarto.

"Ei Naruto." -Disse Sakura acordando o loiro.

"O que foi Sakura-chan?" -Perguntou Naruto ainda sonolento.

"O Rikimaru ainda não voltou."

"Ele deve ta por aí." -Naruto falou voltando a dormir.

"Acho que deveríamos ir atrás dele, afinal nós não sabemos se aconteceu alguma coisa com ele, e nossa missão é protegê-lo." -Falou Sasuke que tinha acordado.

"É, vamos." -Sakura falou.

"Devemos acordar o Kakashi-sensei?" -Perguntou Naruto olhando para o sensei que estava dormindo.

"Não, só nós três podemos encontrar o moleque." -Sasuke falou. Os três saíram para procuram o pirralho.

Assim que saíram do quarto, deram de cara com Shino, Hinata, Kiba.

"O que vocês fazem aqui?" -Perguntou Naruto.

"O Kiba nos contou que encontrou você e a Sakura e que vocês estavam procurando o Rikimaru. Aí a gente achou melhor vir aqui ver se ele já tinha voltado. Afinal nossa missão é protegê-lo." -Falou Shino.

"Na verdade, eu não queria vir, mas a Hinata e o Shino me arrastaram até aqui." -Kiba falou emburrado.

"Mas, saibam que o Rikimaru não voltou." -Falou Sasuke. "E nós estamos indo procurá-lo."

"Certo, boa sorte pra vocês." -Kiba falou e de meia volta pra voltar pro seu quarto, mas Shino o segurou.

"Nós também vamos." -Ele disse.

"Não vamos não, eu tô com sono e quero dormir." -Kiba disse irritado.

"Nós três já basta pra acha o Rikimaru." -Falou Sasuke.

"Você ouviu o Sasuke." -Kiba disse pra Shino e foi indo em direção ao quarto mas Shino o segurou novamente.

"Quanto mais gente tiver, mais rápido acharemos o Rikiamaru." -Disse Shino.

"É, você tá certo, então vamos procurar o menino." -Sasuke falou. Todos já iam começar a procurar Rikimaru quando a porta do quarto onde estava o time 10 abriu. Ino, Chouji e Shikamaru saíram so quarto.

"Nós também vamos procurar o moleque, afinal essa missão de protegê-lo também é nossa." -Disse Ino.

"Vocês estavam ouvindo?" -Perguntou Naruto.

"A Ino sim, eu e Shikamaru não" -Disse Chouji "Aí, ela acordou a gente e disse que íamos procurar o pirralho."

"Sim, nós vamos procurá-lo também, não é Shikamaru?" -Ino falou olhando para Shikamaru, mas ele não tava ouvindo porque ele tava dormindo, e em pé. (o.ov) "SHIKAMARU!" -A loira gritou no ouvido dele, fazendo o chuunin acordar.

"Aff, que problemático." -Ele disse.

"Vamos logo procurar esse pirralho." -Naruto falou. Todos foram procurar o pirralho.

Mais ou menos umas duas horas depois... Hinata, Shino e Kiba entraram na sala de jantar onde encontraram o resto da galera. Eles tinham combinado que depois de algum tempo, eles iriam se encontram alí para ver se alguém acho o odioso (Rikimaru o.o).

"Pelo jeito ninguém acho." -Disse Sasuke olhando todo mundo.

"Olha, esse moleque deve te saído dessa casa, porque a gente já reviro essa casa inteira e não achamos esse menino." -Falou Chouji.

"E que tal se a gente pega aquele pirralho alí ó, e coloca ele no lugar do Rikimaru?" -Perguntou Naruto apontando pra um pirralho que estava sentado no chão no canto da sala.

Todos olharam para o pirralho. Da onde ele tinha vindo? Será que ele era um dos moradores da casa?

"Ei, como você se chama?" -Pergunto Naruto.

"Toshio" -respondeu o pirralho num tom um tanto sinistro.

"Que idéia idiota Naruto" -Disse Sakura "Coloca o Toshio no lugar do Rikimaru..." -Sakura parou de falar pois eles ouviram um miado de gato. Um miado bem feio e assustador. Quando olharam para Toshio, ele não estava mais alí.

"Sumiu..." -Falou Hinata.

"Nossa, o que vocês acham disso?" -Perguntou Naruto olhando para seus companheiros.

"Olha, eu acho, que essa maluca da Uchiha Chii, essa menina que só tá fazendo a gente sofrer nas mãos desse pirralho, gosta de filmes de suspense e terror" -Falou Kiba (é, eu gosto XD) "Porque se vocês forem ver, nessa casa a gente já encontro a Samara de O Chamado, o Jason (tio da moto-serra, agora eu sei o nome dele xD) apesar de ser o Rikimaru disfarçado, e agora a gente encontra o Toshio de O Grito!"

"Como?" -Perguntaram todos juntos.

"A Uchiha Chii deve gostar de filmes..." -Kiba começou.

"Isso a gente sabe!" -Falaram todos juntos de novo. "Repita o negócio do Toshio!"

"Ah, sabem o Toshio? O pirralho que a gente acabo de encontra? Então ele na verdade é do filme O Grito, é um pirralho que aparece no filme. Hehe eu já vi esse filme, muito legal até." -Kiba falou.

"Humm, Kiba, por acaso nesse filme tem uma japa muito feia e assustadora com o cabelo na cara?" -Naruto perguntou.

"Tem sim, por que?" -Kiba perguntou olhando pro loiro.

"Por acaso é ela?" -Naruto pergunto apontando pra uma japa feia e assustadora com o cabelo na cara que estava atrás deles.

"É! É ELA!" -Kiba gritou assustado e saiu correndo da sala. Todos ficaram olhando pra Kiba e depois olharam para a japa.

Uns segundos depois Kiba voltou e disse:

"É... pessoal, ela é um fantasma sabem? Um monstro. E se ficarmos aqui vamos morrer."

"Ah tá." -Todos falaram calmamente, até que se tocaram do que Kiba disse e saíram correndo. Eles correram sem rumo, quando viram estavam na sala de jogos.

"Essa foi por pouco." -Disse Naruto sentando em uma cadeira.

"Acho que não..." -Falou Sakura olhando para a parede, lá estava a japa (gente, eu não sei se essa japa tem nome o.o deve te uu' mas td bem o.o' td mundo sabe q ela eh aquela uma do filme O Grito ne? ..')

"AHHH PRONTO, É AGORA QUE EU VÔ MORRE!" -Gritou Naruto abraçando Sasuke.

"Me solte ¬¬ SE eu for morrer não vai se te abraçando uú" -Disse Sasuke, fazendo com que Naruto o soltasse. E Enquanto isso a japa ía se aproximando

"O pior é que vamos todos ser mortos por uma capy-cat da Samara de O Chamado." -Disse Ino.

"É mesmo, esse é o pior" -Falo Kiba.

A japa só fico olhando e começou a chorar.

"Copy-cat! Por que todo mundo diz que eu sô Copy-cat daquela menina? Nós não somos nada parecidas!" -Ela disse chorando.

"Deve se porque vocês duas usam o cabelo na cara e matam pessoas." -Disse Ino.

A japa começo a chorar mais ainda e saíu dalí.

"Ei, você esqueceu de nos matar." -Naruto falou.

"NARUTO!" -Gritaram todos.

"Que? Eu só tava tentando ser legal e lembrar ela de uma coisa que ela esqueceu."

Alguns iam falar alguma coisa, mas pararam assim que ouviram o som de uma moto-serra. Eles se viraram e lá estava ele: Jason (ou tio da moto-serra se vcs preferirem o.o). Todos gritaram e foram indo pra trás. Jason foi se aproximando, até que ele tirou a máscara.

" Se eu fizer isso 100 vezes, vocês vão cair nas 100 vezes? Pelo visto sim." -Falou ele, o odioso: Rikimaru.

"POR QUE VOCÊ SEMPRE FAZ ISSO?" -Gritou Naruto.

"Porque é divertido, vocês sempre caem nisso."

Silêncio, todos acharam que era melhor ficar queto. Nem perguntaram onde o pirralho estava, apenas saíram dalí e foram para seus quartos.

"Agora, nós podemos finalmente ir dormir" -Disse Shikamaru.

"Até quem enfim tô morrendo de sono e... olhem!" -Disse Sakura apontando para a janela, estava amanhacendo.

"Nossa, já?" -Falou Kiba.

Nesse momento, Kakashi, Kurenai e Asuma chegam.

"Aí estão vocês, que bom que já acordaram." -Disse Asuma.

"Acordar? Nós nem fomos dormir." -Disse Shikamaru.

"Não?" -Pergunto Kurenai.

"Não, ficamos a noite toda procurando o Rikimaru que tinha sumido." -Falou Shino.

"Onde você estava Rikimaru-kun?" -Perguntou Kakashi olhando para Rikimaru.

"Na biblioteca. Eu tava sem sono e fui ler alguma coisa, aí eu fiquei com sono e acabei dormindo lá. Então eu ouvi uma gritaria e resolvi ver o que era. Eram esses malucos. Aí eu fui dá um susto neles, e consegui."

Biblioteca. Era o único lugar que eles não tinham procurado Rikimaru. Mas também, eles tinham até esquecido que a biblioteca existia, e sem falar que eles jamais iam imagina que ele estivesse na biblioteca.

"E... eu dormi muito bem sabem." -Rikimaru disse olhando a cara de sono de Naruto e cia.

"Se vocês quiserem dormir um pouco..." -Kakashi começou a falar.

"Ah sim Kakashi, nós queremos" -Eles disseram.

"Se vocês quiserem dormir um pouco nós podemos esperar pra ir pra vila do Rikimaru-kun." -Kakashi disse a frase toda.

'Nossa perdi o sono.' e 'Fiquei sem sono.' e também 'Acreditam que fiquei sem sono de repente?' essas foram as frase que nossos shinobis disseram.

"Bem, já que estão sem sono, vams indo então." -Falou Kakashi.

Foi só o tempo de todos se arrumarem e pegarem suas coisas. Todos já estavam na porta da casa prontos para partirem.

"Eu esqueci minha aranha! Já volto" -Disse Rikimaru entrando na casa.

"Nós vamos na frente, precisamos encontrar umas pessoas. Depois vocês nos alcançam, é só irem reto." -Kakashi falou e ele Kurenai e Asuma sumiram.

"Sabem, até que foi legal fica nessa casa, aconteceu cada coisa..." -Naruto disse olhando para a casa.

Foi aí que o Jason saí da casa ficando na frente deles. Eles olharam para o Jason e começaram a rir.

"Olha Rikimaru, não vamos cair nessa" -Kiba disse rindo.

"É, mas olha tira logo essa roupa e vamos indo alcançar nossos sensei." -Falou Naruto.

"Oiii voltei." -Rikimaru apareceu. Todos olharam assustados.

"Se ele é o Rikimaru..." -Começou Kiba.

"Quem é ele?" -Disse Naruto olhando para Jason.

"Então... era por isso que tinha as roupas deles na casa?" -Pergunto Rikimaru assustado.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" -Todos gritaram e saíram correndo o mais rápido que conseguiam.

Continua...

Cap.05 feito /o/ e estamos chegando no fim dessa fic /o/ é pra ela te só mais 3 caps. ficando assim 8 caps. mas eu ainda não escrevi, então talvez eu posso muda um pouco o fim da fic, fazendo ela ter uns caps. a mais. Mas por enquanto é pra ela te só 8 caps. nn"

**Ichigo:** Ah legal que interessante ¬¬

o.o ei! Ichigo vc ainda ta aki? oó

**Ichigo:** não, eu tô lá fora. É claro q eu tô aki ¬¬

Tá ¬¬ isso não importa, o que importa eh agradece as review /o/

**Goddess-chan:** que bom que você acha minha fic legal nn brigada! E que bom que você ta gostando /o/ Olha ShikaIno, eu ía faze o.o minha intenção era essa n.n" mas eu sô péssima em fazer romance uu'' e eu prefiro Shika e Temari sabe, mas talvez eu faça um pouco de ShikaIno mais pro final da fic n.n''''

**Sayuri-Uchiha:** que bom que você também ta gostado /o/ nhaaa brigada por me fala o nome do tio da moto-serra n.n eh Jason! èé quando eu tentando lembra o nome do cristão eu sempre falada "ahh eh o Freddy" mas aí eu pensava "naum! Freddy eh o tio da hora do pesadelo, o tio da moto-serra eh outro" mas agora... se eu tivesse lembrado do filme Freddy vs. Jason... bem naum importa o.o mas brigada de novo viu nn e sobre a demora... eh q eu ando ocupada com umas coisas hehe n.nv

Ichigo: Mentira! Você não anda ocupada, vc eh q eh uma preguiçosa mesmo uu' uma Shikamaru da vida.

Calado ¬¬ dexa eu continua uu

**Yami no Goddess: **brigada, puxa que bom que você acha q eu so ótima pra comédia n.n eu as vezes acho q minhas fics ficam sem graça ii' Nhaa e mais uma vez eu queria dize q a Será que dá certo? fico mto linda n.n achei meio triste o.o mas mesmo assim fico lindaaa nn e o SasuSaku, eu não sei se vô faze pq como eu já disse antes num sô boa em romance, mas assim como o ShikaIno, eu talvez faça um SasuSaku mais pro final da fic

**H.sakura-chan: **que bom que gosto desse cap. n.n ahh e continua acompanhando a fic /o/ Eh, o nome do tio da moto-serra eh Jason XD e eu tbm num lembrava, aff minha memória eh péssima uu" mas brigada de novo n.n

**Amanda:** que bom que gosto n.n bem tá aí a continuação, espero q tenha gostado tbm nn continua acompanhando a fic ta? n.n

Ichigo: a maioria vc começo com ' que bom que gosto' ou 'brigada...'

Fica queto ¬¬ e obrigada pelas review em Nada de ramen? n.n vlw a:

**Yami no Goddess**

**Goddess-chan**

**Gio-chan**

**Kuny-chan**

**Mikage-sama**

Bem, eu pretendo por mais fics como a Nada de ramen? n.n quando eu tive mais idéias pra fics assim, eu coloco aqui /o/

Ichigo: vc pode até te uma idéia, mas na hora de digita... sua preguiçosa q gosta de fica vendo as folhas das àrvores caindo u.u

Ninguém pediu sua opinião e... folhas caindo são legais uu

Ichigo: pra vc...

ahhh ¬¬ bem, vcs não se precoupem pq esse **invasor** não vai ta aki no próximo cap. ¬¬

Teh mais o/


	6. Você mato o Kenny!

É... hoje não tenho nada de interessante pra escreve antes da fic ii" então o.o...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas vai pertence! Hoje talvez não, amanhã talvez não, daqui a 25 anos talvez não, mas, um dia...

Tá, todo mundo sabe como são as falas e q o q tá entre (...) são meus comentários retardados né? o.o

**6- Você mato o Kenny!**

Naruto e o resto ainda estavam correndo, estavam correndo o mais rápido que conseguiam até que finalmente pararam quando já achavam que estavam longe da casa. Ficaram em silêncio um pouco, todos tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Mas aquela casa tinha de tudo hein!" -Kiba finalmente falou.

Alguns só concordaram com a cabeça. Kiba resolveu mudar de assunto.

"Nós devemos estar perto dos nossos senseis, afinal nós corremos muito." -Ele disse.

"É mesmo, vamos continuar andando nessa direção que logo vamos alcançar eles." -Sasuke disse começando a andar, os outros começaram a andar também.

Não demorou muito e eles alcançaram os senseis.

"Aí estão vocês, nossa vocês até que foram rápidos." -Kakashi disse quando avistou eles.

"É que a gente teve um bom motivo pra vir pra cá o mais rápido possível." -Disse Naruto.

"Ah, certo. Mas o importante é que vocês estão aqui" -Asuma falou.

"Vocês disseram que iam encontrar umas pessoas. Já encontraram?" -Sasuke perguntou olhando em volta.

"Já. Somos nós" -Quatro pessoas apareceram. Eram Gai, Lee, Tenten e Neji.

"Mais ninjas? Nossa, mas esse moleque tem que ter toda essa proteção?" -Falou Naruto meio indignado.

"A Hokage nos mandou pra essa missão, ela disse que é uma missão muito importante" -Disse Tenten.

"Mas levar um garotinho até sua vila e protegê-lo não parecer ser uma missão importante." -Neji disse olhando para o pirralho.

"Mas essa é uma missão importante Neji!" -Disse Gai. "É uma missão muito importante, e todos nós vamos cumpri-la!" -Gai falou dando um dos seus sorrisos colgate.

Todos se olharam com uma gota na cabeça (menos o Lee, q tava agora admirando o Gai o.o') Rikimaru ficou olhando pro Gai por uns instantes, até que Kakashi disse:

"Agora que já estamos todos aqui vamos indo."

Todos concordaram e começaram a andar, os senseis na frente os alunos e Rikimaru atrás e bem mais lá atrás Naruto que carregava as malas de Rikimaru (lembram né? É o Naruto que carrega as malas do pirralho, e sim ele também tava carregando elas quando eles saíram correndo da casa, mas ele tava preocupado demais em correr que nem percebeu que estava com elas u.u""")

"TÔ CANSADO!" -Rikimaru gritou.

"vai começa..." -Naruto disse baixinho para sí mesmo.

"Já?" -Perguntou Kiba.

"Alguém vai te que me carrega!" -Rikimaru falou, todos pararam e o olharam em silêncio. "Já que ninguém se oferece eu vô escolhe!" Rikimaru olhou Sasuke e até abriu a boca, mas decidiu não escolher ele como fez da outra vez. Rikimaru olhou então para Neji, estava lembrando de quando ele disse que levá-lo até sua vila e protegê-lo não era um missão importante. Como ele se atreveu a dizer aquilo? Mas ele ía ver só. Rikimaru pensava enquanto dava um dos seus sorrisinhos diabólicos.

"Rikimaru-kun?" -Perguntou Kakashi vendo que o pirralho estava olhando Neji com aquele sorrisinho dele (o pirralho tava parecendo um psicopáta assassino que está análisando sua vítima o.o')

"Eu já escolhi, vai se ele" -Rikimaru disse apontando pra Neji.

"Eu?" -Perguntou Neji olhando sério para o pirralho.

"Sim, você mesmo" -Rikimaru disse olhando mais sério ainda.

"E se eu não quiser?"

"Você não tem escolha. Eu não tô pedindo que você me carregue, eu tô **mandando**." -O pirralho falou dando seu sorriso malígno.

"E desde quando você mand..." -Neji foi interrompido por Naruto e Kiba.

"Neji, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber." -Naruto falou.

"Você, o Lee e a Tenten" -Kiba completou.

Aí, Kiba e Naruto explicaram a situção pros 3 (vcs já sabem a situação né? o.o o negócio de faze tudo o que o pirralho manda pq senão ele se machuca etc...)

"Então estamos nas mãos dele?" -Lee pergunto.

"É isso mesmo, eu do as ordens por aqui. Eu mando e vocês obedecem. Muito simples." -Rikimaru disse com ar de superior (u.uv)

Todos se olharam desanimados, afinal ser escravo de um pirralho de 6 anos não é boa coisa. (não é mesmo, eu sei bem disso ¬¬)

"Então, agora que você já entendeu, pode me carregar." -Rikimaru disse para Neji, mas es te apenas ficou olhando um pássaro que passou voando. "eu odeio... eu odeio..." Rikimaru dizia cada vez com mais ódio (o.o") "eu odeio quando ME IGNORAM!" Ao gritar isso Rikimaru se pendurou no pescoço de Neji inforcando-o. Tenten separou os dois.

"Calma, calma. Tenho certeza que o Neji não queria te ignorar Rikimaru-kun." -Tenten disse sorrindo. O pirralho ficou endarando Tenten, e retribuiu o sorriso dela sorrindo também.

"Tá bem, eu não quero mais se carregado mesmo." -O pirralho disse ainda sorrindo. Todos ficaram boquiavertos. Rikimaru não tinha respondido Tenten de uma forma grosseira? O que estava acontecendo?

Todos continuaram a andar, afinal eles queriam chegar na vila do pirralho o mais depressa possível.

"Ah, seu nome é Tenten. Então Tenten eu posso te chama de Tenten-chan?" -Rikimaru ía conversando com Tenten enquanto andavam. Neji observava de longe sentindo raiva do pirralho, quem esse moleque pensa que é? Se acha o chefe e ainda por cima fica mostrando um interesse por Tenten... espera. E se o pirralho estivesse mesmo mostrando um interesse pela Tenten (e tava o.o) o que ele tinha a vê com isso? Porque estava pensando isso? Neji balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Algumas horas se passaram e já era mais ou menos meio-dia. Estava todos cansados e com fome. Aí todo mundo resolveu dá uma paradinha para descançarem um pouco. Não demoru muito e...

"Cadê o Rikimaru-kun?" -perguntou Tenten olha em volta.

Todos começam a olhar em volta. Rikimaru tinha sumido de novo (aff, pirralho q gosta de sumi u.u)

"Droga, isso quer dizer que vai começa né? Vamos ter que procurá-lo..." -Disse Naruto.

"Sim, e vamos ter que achá-lo logo, porque desta vez é diferente. Desta vez não estamos em uma casa, vai ser mais difícil achar o Rikimaru-kun." -Kakashi falou

"Tá, então vamos logo. Quando mais cedo acharmos ele mais rápido a gente continua a ir pra vila dele." -Naruto falou.

"Vamos nos separar, nos encontramos aqui em um hora." -Disse Kurenai.

Todo mundo concordo e começo a procura o pirralho.

"Sabem de uma coisa?" -Falava Naruto para Sakura e Sasuke que estavam com ele procurando o odioso.

"O que?" -Disseram Sasuke e Sakura.

"Eu preferiria muito mais uma missão como levar uns cães pra passea do que leva esse pirralho até a vila dele."

"Eu também..." -Disse Sasuke. Naruto e Sakura ficaram olhando-o. (vocês imaginam como é essa missão? Olhem até o Sasuke prefere uma missão idiota como levar cães pra passea do que essa de leva o odioso até a vila dele o.o)

Os três continuaram procurando o pirralho em silêncio, até que eles vêem algo se mexendo nuns arbustos.

"Será que é o pirralho?" -Naruto falou num tom que só Sasuke e Sakura o ouvissem.

"Talvez..." -Disse Sasuke no mesmo tom.

"Vamos ver" -Falou Sakura também no mesmo tom.

Os três foram se aproximando do arbusto, até que uma coisa (alguém na verdade o.o) saíu pulando de trás do arbusto.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" -Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura gritaram.

"Ah, são vocês." -Falou a coisa, quer dizer, o alguém: Lee.

"Sombracelha! Quer nos matar do coração?" -Perguntou Naruto tentando se recupera do susto.

"Desculpem, mas eu achei que fosse algum inimigo." -Disse Lee.

"Inimigo? Por que teria um inimigo aqui?" -Perguntou Sasuke.

"Ah inimigos estão em toda parte, então nós sempre temos que nos preteger" -Lee disse dando um de seus sorrisos.

Silêncio...

"Aí está você Lee." -Disse Tenten que estava vindo com Neji. "Estávamos te procurando"

"Pelo visto vocês não acharam o moleque." -Disse Neji.

"É, não achamos" -Falou Sasuke.

"O jeito é voltar a procurá-lo." -Falou Sakura.

"É, é o jeito..." -Neji falou e os 6 voltaram a procurar o pirralho.

Não muito longe dalí...

Shikamaru estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore vendo as nuvens (que coisa, inves de procura o menino uu')

"O que está fazendo?" -Perguntou alguém para Shikamaru, mas ele nem olhou para ver quem era, apenas continuou olhando as nuvens.

"Olhando as nuvens." -Ele disse.

"É, isso tá na cara, nem sei porque eu perguntei." -Falou o alguém.

"Nuvens são legais..." -Shika falo.

"É verdade..." - O alguém falo. "Sabe Shikamaru, agora eu consigo entender."

Shikamaru olhou para o lado para ver quem era o alguém, afinal esse alguém sabia seu nome e o que era o que ele agora consigia entender?

"Ah, é você. Que bom, me poupou trabalho de sair por aí para procurá-lo" -Ele disse para o alguém: Rikimaru (tava na cara não tava? o.o""")

"É, sou eu"

"Você está calmo."

"Tem horas que eu fico assim calmo..."

Shikamaru ficou olhando pro pirralho, ele tava parecendo alguém... Rikimaru estava com uma cara de cansaço, estava sentado de um jeito meio largado e estava olhando para as nuvens, mas quem que ele tava parecendo? (duh, quem será uu")

"Mas, o que você agora consegue entender?" -Shikamaru perguntou.

"Porque você é assim."

"Assim como?"

"Assim, sempre com essa cara... achando tudo muito problemático... esse seu jeito de ficar meio largado... esse papo de que nuvens são legais... agora eu entendi."

"..." -Shikamaru apenas ficou olhando para ele. Do que ele estava falando?

"É a ervinha mágica não é?" -Rikimaru peguntou dando um sorrisinho maldoso para Shikamaru.

Ervinha mágica? Peraí, Rikimaru estava achando que ele era um...

"HAHAHA" -Rikimaru se levantou e começou a rir. "Pela sua cara deve ser isso mesmo HAHAHA você é um drog... HAHAHA" Rikimaru ne conseguiu terminar a frase pois ele não parava de rir.

"Mas eu não so..." -Shikamaru tento fala mas o pirralho o interrompeu.

"Claro que não" -Ele disso sarcásticamente "Eu vô indo. Até mais Shikamaconh... digo Shikamaru HAHAHA" -E o pirralho saíu dalí rindo (o.o'''''')

"Esse pirralho é doente!" -Shikamaru falou meio indignado com tudo aquilo, até que lembrou: "Ei Rikimaru, espere, a gente tem que ir até os outros e..." -Shikamaru se levantou e viu que o pirralho já não estava mais alí "Aff, isso com certeza é muito problemático"

Não muito longe dalí, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten e Lee estavam procurando o maldito do pirralho.

"Droga, já cansei disso!" -Naruto falou sentando em uma pedra.

"Ei, vocês estão ouvindo isso?" -Perguntou Sakura.

Todos ficaram em silêncio para ouvir. Era uma voz de criança. Só podia ser ele...

"Vamos seguir está voz, deve ser o menino." -Falou Neji. Todos começaram a ir na direção da voz.

Eles foram seguindo a voz, até que finalmente chegaram no dono dela. Era Rikimaru que estava sentado no chão brincando com uns bonquinhos do Kyle, Stan, Kenny e Eric do South Park (South Park rulez /o/ xD).

"Ah, finalmente achamos você!" -Falou Naruto.

"Por que você sumiu?" -Perguntou Sakura.

"Por nada" -Rikimaru falou não dando muita atenção a eles.

"Como assim nada?" -Perguntou Naruto.

"É só que eu gosto de ver vocês me procurando por aí, vocês não tem idéia do quanto isso é divertido." -Ele falou ainda não dando atenção a eles.

Naruto quase partiu pra cima do pirralho, mas se segurou.

"Vamos logo, os outros devem estar nos esperando." -Falou Neji se aproximando e pisando sem querer no bonequinho do Kenny.

"AH MEU DEUS VOCÊ MATO O KENNY!" -Rikimaru falou e novamente se pendurou no pescoço de Neji o inforcando. Tenten ía separar os dois mas Lee foi mais rápido.

"Rikimaru-kun, não faça isso, não foi de propósito." -Lee disse.

"MAS ELE MATO O KENNY!" -Rikimaru gritou tentando se pendurar no pescoço do Neji de novo.

"É só um boneco ¬¬" -Falou Naruto.

"Só um boneco? SÓ UM BONECO?" -Rikimaru olhou com ódio para Naruto. Todos se assustaram. "E o deserto do Saara é só areia? A Monalisa é só um quadro? NÃO VENHA ME DIZER QUE É SÓ UM BONECO!"

Todos ainda estavam assustados com esse ataque do pirralho.

"Rikimaru-kun, esse boneco com certeza era importante pra você, mas não precisa ficar assim, olha ainda dá para concertá-lo. Viu? Não ficque dese jeito, como o Gai-sensei sempre diz, você deve queimar seu fogo da juventude" -Lee disse dando um dos seus sorrisos. Rikimaru ficou olhando para ele com uma cara de poucos amigos. Pronto. O que ele iria fazer com o Lee agora? Grita? Soca? Mata?

"Você..." -O pirralho começou "é... INCRÍVEL!" -Rikimaru disse dando um sorriso igual ao do Lee. "Você tem razão, dá pra concerta ainda, e eu não vô fica todo estressado por causa disso!"

"Ae, você pego o espírito da coisa!" -Disse Lee. "Agora vamos voltar, devem estar nos esperando!"

"Sim vamos! Cara, você é incrível mesmo, você e aquele cara o Gai!" -Rikimaru disse com os olhos brilhando.

"Depois eu te ensino as lições de vida do Gai-sensei!" -Lee falou

"Sim chefe!" -Disse Rikimaru e ele e Lee foram indo pro lugar onde todo mundo tinha combinado de se encontrar, deixando pra trás 5 ninjas confusos e boquiabertos.

"Alguém me explica?" -Naruto falou.

"O que?" -Perguntou Neji.

"Alguém me explica por que que entre todos nós, o ninja que esse pirralho decidiu respeita foi o Lee?"

Continua...

Ae /o/ cap. 06 o.o' bem desculpem pelo nome do cap. xD eu não sabia que nome por, aí eu coloquei esse mesmo u.u' aff eu definitivamente não sô boa em escolher nomes pra caps. uu'''' ahh e eu ía posta esse cap. mais cedo o.o' mas é q aconteceram uns probleminhas... eu tô (ou tava nem sei mais o.o') de castigo, é q eu xinguei um prof. sabem o.o' mas td bem n.n"""" acho q já me liberaram do castigo pq já falaram q eu posso fica aki no pc o.o' mas deixa isso pra lá o.o'

mas é isso, agora vô agradece as reviews /o/

**Goddess-chan:** brigada ae pela review n.n sim eu adoro Shika e Temari, é um casal mto kawaii n.n bem, tá ae o cap. 06 espero q vc tenha gostado /o/ kissus

**Kuny-chan:**hehe não precisa pedi desulpa n.n coisas assim acontecem mesmo xD e brigada pelo elogio, mas acho q vc tá exagerando, eu uma dos gênios em questão de comédia... o.o hehe brigada n.n ah o negócio do 'eu vejo gente morta' eu tbm começo a fala isso com uma amiga quando não temo nada pra faze XD kissus

**Sasuke:**vc pode não te deixado review mas comento no meu blog dizendo que gosta da fic n.n e bem qualquer tipo de agradecimento sendo review ou coment lá no meu blog eu agradeço aqui /o/ hehe então moço brigada n.n e vício em Gaara... é eu tenho um pequeno (pequeno? OO") vício nele o.o... mas brigada de novo e continua acompanhando a fic n.n

É isso /o/ ahh eu to fazendo outra one-shot, acho q ainda nesse fim de semana eu coloco aqui n.n' é de comédia (eu só sei escreve isso o.o') só num vô dá mtos detalhes dela (vcs vão te que lê pra sabe XD) só vô fala que são uns 4 (ou 5 oO") ninjas que começam a discuti sobre um negócio lá u.u

ok é isso ja ne o/


	7. Ninguém quer te ouvi, Lee

Domo! Bem, eu finalmente venci a preguiça e postei logo o cap. 07 XD humm, acho que eh só o.o

**Disclaimer: **Até ano passado Naruto me pertencia, e vocês sabiam disso e viviam dizendo coisas pra mim como "Chii-sama, muito obrigado por criar Naruto!" ou "Viva a grande Chii-sama que crio o mangá mais rox que existe!" até que um cara chamado Kishimoto fez lavagem cerebral em vocês o.o e roubou Naruto de mim OO" e agora vocês pensam que foi ele que crio Naruto uu' aff, é a vida ;-;

Falas são entre "..."

Meus comentários retardados são entre (...)

**7- Ninguém que te ouvi, Lee**

Já estavam todos no lugar que combinaram de se encontrarem. Lee e Rikimaru estavam conversando muito animados. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke e Kiba olhavam os dois boquiabertos. Por que o Lee? Por que aquele pirralho não podia respeita outro? Por que tinha que ser justo o Lee? (a vida nem sempre é justa o.O")

"Como nós já achamos o Rikimaru-kun, já podemos ir" -Disse Kakashi olhando para todos.

"Sim." -Todos disseram. Todos menos Naruto, Kiba, Neji e Sasuke, afinal eles estavam indignados com aquilo. Por que tinha que se o Lee? (aff, eles tem que se conformarem logo com isso uu")

Todos começaram a andar. Estavam do mesmo jeito que antes, os senseis na frente, os alunos e Rikimaru atrás e bem lá pra trás Naruto. Até que estava tudo tranqüilo, afinal o pirralho não estava fazendo-os pararam porque ele estava com fome ou queria ser carregado por alguém. Pois é, o pirralho estava ocupado demais conversando com Lee.

Passou um tempo. Todos estavam meio que felizes (O.o") afinal, não tinha ninguém mandando, gritando, sumindo... (uu') o único que não estava muito feliz era Naruto (XD) pois ele tinha que carregar todas aquelas malas. Hinata o observava há um tempo, e estava curiosa com uma coisa. A curiosidade falou mais alto e Hinata decidiu perguntar pra Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." -Ela disse naquele jeito tímido dela.

"Sim?" -Pergunto Naruto.

"É que... parece que vo-você está ficando cansado por causa de-dessas malas."

Naruto ficou olhando Hinata. Será que ela ía ajudá-lo com aquelas malas?

"Por que, você não usa o ka-kage bunshin no jutsu? Não seria mais fá-fácil?" -Ela pergunto.

Naruto deixou as malas caírem no chão.

"..." -Ele nem respondeu a pergunta de Hinata, apenas deu um tapa em sua própria testa e fez o selo com as mãos dizendo 'kage bunshin no jutsu' fazendo mais 6 Narutos apareceram. Cada um pegou uma mala.

"Baka" -Sasuke que estava alí perto disse pra Naruto.

"Eu não so baka! Eu só esqueci desse jutsu!" -Naruto disse irritado.

"Por isso mesmo que você é baka!" -Falou Sasuke

E os dois começaram a discutir... ( que problemático uu")

Um tempinho depois, começou a escurecer. Kakashi parou avisando a todos que teriam que acampar, ( o tempo passou rápido o.o") alguns ficaram desanimados, era mais uma noite com o pirralho, mas agora parecia que não iam ter muito problema, afinal ele estava muito ocupado conversando com o Lee, talvez agora eles iam conseguir dormir.

Uns foram arranjar lenha pra fazerem uma fogueira, outros estavam arrumando os sacos de dormir no chão.

"Mas nenhum dos seres inteligentes teve a capacidade de trazer uma barraca?" -Perguntou Rikimaru vendo que não tinha barraca.

"É, ninguém trouxe." -Neji disse num tom mais sério que o normal (ele ainda tava indignada por Rikimaru respeita o Lee o.o)

"Aff, mas e se chove?" -Pergunto o pirralho.

"Até onde eu sei você não é feito de açúcar" -Neji disse outra vez num tom mais sério que o normal.

"Ora seu..." -Rikimaru foi indo na direção de Neji, provavelmente ia tentar enforcá-lo de novo, mas foi impedido por Tenten.

"Calma Rikimaru-kun" -Ela disse sorrindo. "Não fique assim, o Neji não teve a intenção de te deixar irritado." -e olhou pra Neji esperando que este concordasse com ela.

Neji não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto e continuou arrumando os sacos de dormir.

"Ahh esse cara me irrita!" -Rikimaru falou quase gritando, mas olhou pra Tenten e sorriu "Mas se você diz que a intenção dele não era me irritar Tenten-chan, eu acredito em você"

"E não se preocupe, parece que não vai chover" -Disse Tenten olhando para o céu.

"Ah, mas se chover, é só água, não dá em nada" -Rikimaru disse sorrindo.

Neji apenas ficou olhando os dois. Se fosse ele quem tivesse dito que não ía chove, provavelmente o pirralho teria gritado com ele ou talvez até tentado enforcá-lo de novo. "Em que missão eu fui me meter..." -Neji sussurrou para si mesmo.

Não deu nem cinco minutos e Naruto, Ino e Shino chegam no local (eles tinham ido buscar lenha) trazendo lenha (sério? ¬¬) mas a fogueira já estava acesa.

"Ei! Como a fogueira já está acesa se nós é que tínhamos que buscar lenha e só chegamos agora?" -Perguntou Ino.

"É mesmo." -Disse Naruto olhando para a fogueira acesa.

"Eu ía fala pra vocês mas não deu tempo..." -Falou Sasuke se aproximando dos três "Não era preciso vocês buscarem lenha, pois eu podia muito bem acende a fogueira com o goukakyuu no jutsu."

Naruto pegou uma lenha e jogou na cabeça do Uchiha mas este desviou.

"VOCÊ FEZ A GENTE PROCURA LENHA E SÓ AGORA NOS DIZ ISSO!" -Naruto gritou muito irritado.

"ACONTECE QUE QUANDO EU FUI FALAR VOCÊS JÁ TINHAM IDO!" -Sasuke gritou também.

"SASUKE SEU..."

"CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS!" -Grita Rikimaru

"SE A GENTE NÃO QUISE?" -Naruto e Sasuke gritam ao mesmo tempo pro pirralho. Os dois se arrependeram de terem feito isso ao verem o olhar assassino que Rikimaru fez.

"O que foi que disseram?" -Ele pergunto calmamente se aproximando de Sasuke e Naruto. Os dois ficaram quietos, afinal não adiantava discuti e o pirralho estava assustador.

O pirralho colocou cada mão nos pescoços de Naruto e Sasuke, mas não estava apertando (ainda o.o) ele deu um sorrisinho diabólico (esse sorrisinho já virou a marca registrada do pirralho uu") e disse:

"Vocês não têm que querer... eu estou _mandando_ vocês calarem a boca, então vocês simplesmente obedecem." -Ele disse começando a apertar os pescoços dos dois, e bem forte.

Naruto não estava mais agüentando, não por ele estar apertando seu pescoço, mas porque ele se achava o chefe (só se achava, pq ser mesmo...). Naruto não ía conseguir se segurar, ia ser agora que aquele pirralho ía levar uma boa surra, e parecia que Sasuke estava pensando a mesma coisa que ele. Os dois seguraram o pulso do pirralho apertando com força, fazendo o pirralho soltar seus pescoços. Mesmo depois que Rikimaru soltou os pescoços deles, eles continuaram a apertar o pulso do moleque.

"O que estão fazendo?" -Perguntou o pirralho, pois estava vendo que se Naruto e Sasuke continuassem apertando seu pulso, logo iriam quebrá-lo.

"Algo que deveríamos ter feito a muito tempo" -Sasuke e Naruto disseram ao mesmo tempo. Estavam apertando o pulso do pirralho cada vez mais forte até que foram separos por Lee.

"Vocês não têm vergonha não? Maltratando um garotinho desse jeito!" -Lee brigava com Naruto e Sasuke.

"Tá vendo só Lee-sensei, eles sempre me tratam assim e eu não sei porque!" -Rikimaru falou quase chorando.

"Lee-sensei? Aff, por que ele é seu sensei?" -Pergunto Kiba que estava ali a algum tempo mas só agora falou alguma coisa.

"Ora Kiba-san, ele é meu sensei, porque ele está me ensinando coisas legais que todo garoto que um dia ainda vai se tornar ninja deve saber!" -O pirralho falou fazendo pose de Nice guy.

Uma gota desceu na cabeça de todos. Que tipo de coisa Lee estava ensinando pro Rikimaru? (vcs já imaginam né? XD)

"Es-espera aí!" -Naruto tinha acabado de perceber algo um tanto que... estranho. "Que negócio é esse de Kiba**-san**?"

"Naruto-san, sempre chamei vocês assim. É um sinal do meu respeito!" -Rikimaru fez uma cara de inocente.

Sasuke fitou o pirralho por alguns instantes. Finalmente entendeu o seu joguinho. "Provavelmente ele falou pro Lee que sempre nos respeitou e que nós é que brigávamos com ele." -O Uchiha pensou, e olhou para Kiba e Naruto que pareciam que também estavam pensando em algo. "Devem estar pensando o mesmo que eu." -Sasuke deduziu.

"Qual ramen será que é o mais gostoso? Ah, sei lá, acho que todos são muito bons. Humm, isso me deu fome" -Naruto pensava.

"Acho que vou colocar uma gravatinha do Akamaru. Qual será que vai fica mais kawaii? Gravata vermelha, ou azul? Ahh, que decisão difícil!" -Kiba pensava.

"Agora por favor, peço para que não maltratem o Rikimaru-kun." -Falou Lee fazendo todos se desviarem de seus pensamentos.

"Mas a gente nunca maltrato ele!" -Naruto falou um pouco bravo.

"Não que eu queira chamar o Naruto-san de mentiroso, mas eles já me maltrataram sim! Muitas vezes ;;" -Rikimaru falou chorando abraçando Lee.

"Não chore Rikimaru-kun. Eu não vô deixa que te maltratem" -Disse Lee. "Mas me diga, todos eles te maltrataram?"

"O Naruto-san, o Kiba-san, o Sasuke-san, o Neji-san..." -Rikimaru ía contando nos dedos.

"Até o Neji!" -Perguntou Lee surpreso.

"Sim Lee-sensei, até ele ;;"

"Alguém me chamo?" -Pergunto Neji se aproximando deles.

"Neji, eu não esperava isso de você! Você maltratou o Rikimaru-kun!" -Lee disse irritado.

"..." -Neji nem respondeu, apenas deu as costas e continuou vivendo sua vida.

"...a Ino-san, a Sakura-san, a Hinata-san..." -Rikimaru ainda ia contando nos dedos.

"Tudo bem Rikimaru-kun, eu já entendi." -Lee sorriu pro pirralho e este retribuiu o sorriso. "Vocês todos deviam se envergonhar disso! Coitado do Rikimaru-kun e..." -Lee foi falando para os outros mas eles não estavam mais ali pra escuta. Naruto, Kiba e Sasuke estavam um pouco afastados dos dois, sentados no chão, jogando baralho.

"Ganhei." -Sasuke disse mostrando suas cartas aos outros três. (três, porque o Neji tava jogando com eles o.o)

"VOCÊ TRAPACIO! USO O SHARINGAN!" -Naruto gritou irritado jogando suas cartas no Uchiha.

"NÃO USEI!" -Grito Sasuke também jogando suas cartas no loiro.

"EI VOCÊS! EU ESTAVA FALANDO COM VOCÊS SABIAM?" -Lee gritou muito irritado com eles.

"Sabe a gente sabia, mas a gente não tava afim de ouvi você briga com a gente u.u" -Falou Kiba, os outros três balançaram a cabeça concordando.

"Mas, mas, mas, eu estava falando algo muito importante, e vocês, vocês, vocês... nem dá a mínima pro que eu falei?" -Lee disse olhando todos com uma cara de dar medo (o.o")

"Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso!" -Falou Shikamaru que tinha acabado de chegar ali.

"Que bom que você concorda comigo Shikamaru." -Lee falou com os olhos brilhando (o que deu mais medo ainda OO")

"Eu não acredito que vocês estavam jogando cartas..." -Shikamaru foi falando.

"Sim, sim, sim, eu também não acredito nisso." -Disse Lee.

"...e não me chamaram!" -Shika falou pros três e depois olhou para Lee. "Ah, oi Lee, você estava aí, hehe eu não tinha visto."

"..." -Lee ficou olhando para baixo. "Me dêem esse baralho aqui uú" -Ele disse irritado. "Agora, como eu estava dizendo, vocês deviam se envergonhar de maltratarem o Rikimaru-kun e..." -Eles já não estavam ali... "aff de novo ;-;" -Lee foi indo até onde os cinco (Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji e Shikamaru, caso alguém esteja perdido o.o) estavam, eles estavam tomando chá e conversando.

"E então, vocês acham que o Atlético-Pr ganha o jogo?" -Perguntou Naruto aos outros quatro.

"Olha, eu acho que não. Não levo fé nesse time." -Disse Neji.

"Somos dois, Neji." -Falou Sasuke.

"Eu acho que ele ganha, de 4x0" -Disse Kiba.

"Nem tanto, acho que ganha, mas de 2x1" -Falou Shikamaru.

"Mas por que vocês não querem escutar o que eu digo? ;-; Ah e pra mim o Atlético empata... Mas por que vocês não querem me escutar?" -Lee perguntou chorando.

"A verdade é que ninguém aqui te respeita, ah e é tudo mentira do moleque." -Falou Kiba.

"Olha aqui Inuzuka, uma criança não mentiria principalmente o Rikimaru-kun que é um garotinho muito amável e..." -Lee começou a falar e não parou mais.

"Bebe" -Neji foi oferecendo chá a Lee que bebeu. "Você não pode beber e falar ao mesmo tempo então isso vai fazer você calar a boca por uns instantes."

"¬¬ mas... esse chá está muito bom até... ei ei ei! Onde vocês conseguiram esse chá?" -Lee perguntou muito curioso.

"Alí." -Todos falaram.

"Alí onde? Com os senseis?" -Perguntou Lee.

"Não, foi alí." -Eles disseram.

"Alí onde?"

"Alí!"

"Sejam mais específicos!" -Lee já estava muito confuso.

"É que a Uchiha Chii não tem a mínima idéia de onde a gente conseguiu esse chá. Ela poderia até falar que a gente pegou com os senseis, mas ela tá afim de dize só que a gente conseguiu o chá 'alí' " -Falou Naruto.

"E também por que ela quer dexar você confuso" -Falou Neji.

"ah, é tem lógica o.o" -Falou Lee. "Ei, cadê o Rikimaru-kun?" -Ele perguntou olhando em volta.

"Serve aquele?" -Sasuke apontou pra Rikimaru que estava conversando animadamente com Tenten.

"Pronto, mais uma que vai acha que somos ninjas malvados que maltratam pirralhinhos." -Kiba disse.

"Ei vocês, vamos jantar agora!" -Kakashi os chamou. Os seis foram até o resto do pessoal.

Todos se sentaram em volta da fogueira para jantarem (Que feliz! É como se fosse o acampamento do tio Kakashi e agora ele estava dando janta pras suas crianças :D o.o" ta esqueçam isso ..).

"Nossa comida está aqui nessa mochila" -Kakashi pegou uma mochila. "Ah, só lembrando que foi o Naruto que arrumou essa mochila hein."

"Sério é? Deixa eu vê o que tem nessa mochila." -Kiba olhou dentro da mochila. "Olhem! Aqui tem uma grande variedade de comida! Tem ramen, ramen, ramen, raman, ramen, e olhem... tem ramen também! Naruto, você não sabe come outra coisa? ¬¬"

"CLARO QUE SEI! Eu também sei é... hã... também sei come... é... não .."

"O jeito é come ramen..." -Falou Ino.

"É u.ú" -Todos concordaram.

Assim que todos terminaram de comer, foram todos dormir. Afinal já estava tarde.

"Só espero que agora a gente consiga dormir." -Naruto sussurrou para Kiba.

"Acho que vamos, ele não vai apronta nada com a gente na frente do Lee e da Tenten." -Kiba sussurrou para Naruto, olhando para o pirralho que estava conversando com Lee e Tenten.

"É, acho que tem razão..."

E todos foram dormir.

Continua...

Gomen i.i gomen i.i gomen i.i **gomen i.i** dessa vez eu demorei mto o.o mas a fic tá aí XD não vô desisti dela não n.n ainda porque esse é o penúltimo cap. /o/ e eu prometo q desta vez naum demoro (fazendo pose do Gai) viram, eh minha pose de Nica Girl, significa q eu vô cumpri minha promessa \o\

Reviews, vlw genti o:

**Goddess-chan:** mamiiii n.n tá aki o cap. \o\ venci a preguiça XD aff tadinho msm do Shika XD esse Rikimaru é terrível msm u.u' continua acompanhando tá? n.n

**Kuny-chan:** e então, o que achou? Não fiz mtas cenas do pirralho com a Tenten, mas teve até que bastantinho dele com o Lee o.o (tá nem tando uu') brigada pela review n.n

**Mikage-sama:** posi eh, dá pena dos garotos xD eles são mesmo castigados o.o XD esse eh o tipo de missão q eu nunca quero participa o.o' brigada pela review e continua acompanhando a fic n.n

**amanda-bello:** brigada a vc tbm n.n hehe a tbm gostei da parte da ervinha mágica, sei lá, aquilo me veio do nada XD mas é, até que ele parece que eh drogado... SÓ PARECE VIU FÃS DO SHIKA! o.o""" melhor eu fica queta antes que os fãs do Shika resolvam me bate oo' continua acompanhando a fic n.n

Ah, brigada tbm as review da minha última One-shot a Marry me n.n:

**Yami No Goddess**

**Mami Goddess-chan**

**Cinthya Ogawara**

**Mana Aoshi Gigi**

**Kuny-chan**

**Billie Umino**

**Menina Maluquinha**

mto obrigada a tds n.n então, vô ficando por aqui :D

teh o/


	8. Fim da missão

Aaaeeeww /o/ último cap. o espero q gostem n.n

**Disclaimer:** Ok, em toda essa fic eu falei de 7 modos diferentes que Naruto não me pertence u.u mas o que eu não falei ainda é que o Gaara me pertence! E o Shika pertence à mana Gigi e o Sasuke à mami Goddess /o/

Vocês já estão cansados de saber como são as falas e como são meus comentários retardados né? Então nem preciso mais escreve aqui n.n"

**8- Fim da missão**

Nenhum daqueles ninjas iria imaginar que teriam uma noite tão tranqüila. A noite toda realmente foi muita calma, e o pirralho... bem ele só dormiu. Ele não fugiu nem nada, apenas dormiu.

Já havia amanhecido e todos estavam acordando.

"Bom dia" -Falou Naruto à Kiba entre bocejos.

"Bom dia." -Respondeu Kiba. "Noite tranqüila não é mesmo?"

"Pois é, só que eu não consegui dormir direito, algo ficou machucando minhas costas a noite toda." -Naruto disse massageando as costas.

"Aff, você também? Algo também me machucou a noite toda." -Disse Kiba.

"O que será que era?" -Perguntou Naruto.

"Não sei, mas parece que vamos ficar com essa dor o dia todo u.u" -Falou Kiba

"É mesmo, ah bom dia Shikamaru." -Naruto falou para Shikamaru que tinha acabado de chegar alí.

"Bom dia pra vocês, aff que problemático eu não dormi nada bem." -Shikamaru falou com cara de sono.

"Mais um..." -Disse Kiba.

"Por que? Por acaso vocês também não dormiram bem?" -Shikamaru perguntou.

"Não." -Falaram Kiba e Naruto ao mesmo tempo.

"Então somos 4." -Disse Sasuke se aproximando dos três.

"Que coisa não?" -Falou Shikamaru.

"Venham aqui um pouco." -Neji e Shino chamaram os quatro. Todos foram onde estavam os sacos de dormir.

"Olhem isso." -Falou Shino tirando um saco de dormir do lugar e mostrando que embaixo dele tinha várias pedrinhas.

"Aff, então foi por isso que todos nós não dormimos bem." -Kiba disse pegando uma pedrinha.

Eles olharam em volta. Todos os ninjas alí já estavam acordados e todos reclamando de não terem dormindo bem.

"Mas, quando eu estava arrumando os sacos de dormir não tinha nenhuma pedrinha aqui." -Falou Neji.

"Alguém colocou elas aí." -Disse Shino.

"É, mas quem?" -Perguntou Naruto.

"Você ainda pergunta Naruto." -Sasuke estava olhando para um certo alguém que os observava de longe com seu sorriso diabólico.

"É claro..." -Falou Kiba.

"Rikimaru!"-Naruto olhou com ódio para o pirralho.

Tá certo, era estranho de imaginar que o pirralho não ía aprontar nada com eles. Mas tudo fazia sentido, quando ninguém estava olhando Rikimaru simplesmente colocou as pedrinhas embaixo dos sacos de dormir de cada um. E foi quando todos perceberam que os únicos que não estavam reclamando de terem dormido mal eram Lee, Tenten e os senseis.

"Aquele pirralho! VOU MATÁ-LO!" -Naruto já estava indo na direção de Rikimaru mas foi segurado por Kiba e Shikamaru.

"Calma Naruto, pense positivo, Asuma-sensei me disse que não falta muito para chegarmos na vila do menino." -Falou Shika.

"Tomara, essa é a pior missão que eu já tive que fazer." -Naruto disse desanimado. Os outros falaram um 'pra mim também' tão desanimados quanto Naruto.

Depois de um tempo, quando já tinham tomado café da manhã (que era ramen pra varia xD) Kakashi disse que estava na hora de ir, mas todos (menos Lee, Tenten, o pirralho e os outros senseis) estavam desanimados, com sono, com dor nas costas e não tavam nem um pouco afim de andar.

"Mas que coisa hein." -Disse Kakashi olhando todos.

"Kakashi, você está fazendo tudo errado." -Falou Gai. "Andem gente, queimem seus fogos da juventude!"

Uma gota desceu na cabeça de todos.

"Acho que agora é que eles não vão querer andar mesmo." -Falou Kakashi.

"Ei! Eu já disse que se começarmos a andar agora nós vamos chegar na vila do Rikimaru-kun antes de anoitecer?" -Disse Kurenai.

De repente todos estavam muito bem dispostos e com largos sorrisos nos rostos.

"Vamos então!" -Eles falaram e começaram a andar alegremente.

"Bem pensando." -Asuma e Kakashi falaram para Kurenai.

Já havia se passado um bom tempo. E todos já estavam cansados.

"Certo, certo, vamos parar um pouco para descansar." -Kakashi falou à todos.

"Muito bem gente, hora do descanso, vocês sabem o que isso significa certo?" -Shikamaru perguntou baixinho para Naruto, Kiba, Neji e Sasuke.

"Que vamos todos parar para descansar?" -Arriscou Naruto.

"É, também, mas isso significa que o pirralho com certeza vai dar uma de suas escapadas." -Falou Shikamaru, os outros sussurraram um 'é mesmo'.

"Ah, acho que não precisamos nos preocupar, ele com certeza vai fica conversando com o Lee ou a Tenten." -Falou Neji um pouco irritado.

"Olha eu não estaria tão certo disso." -Falou Kiba.

"Por que?" -Perguntou Neji.

"Porque o pirralho já sumiu." -Kiba disse olhando em volta. Sim, ele tinha fugido, de novo (humm, com certeza isso é muito problemático o.o)

"Ah, que ótimo, lá se vai a hora do descanso. Por que ele faz isso? Por que?" -Naruto falava muito irritado.

"Pelo jeito o Rikimaru-kun sumiu de novo." -Falou Kakashi.

"Não diga ¬¬" -Todos disseram irritados.

"Então vamos procurá-lo." -Asuma falou.

E entre algumas (muitas na verdade oo) reclamações, lá se foram os nossos pobres ninjas procura o odioso.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Tenten estavam juntas procurando o pirralho, tanto elas quanto os outros já estavam procurando ele a um tempo (sim, o tempo nessa fic passa rápido xD)

"Onde será que ele se meteu agora?" -Perguntava Ino irritada.

"Só queria saber por que ele fica fugindo." -Falou Sakura.

"De certo ele gosta de ver a gente que nem idiota procurando ele por todos os cantos." -Ino disse mais irritada ainda.

"Eu não acho que ele faça isso de propósito." -Disse Tenten "Ele é tão amável, não sei como vocês não podem gostar dele." -Uma gota desceu na cabeça das outras três.

"Só você acha isso Tenten." -Disse Ino.

"Você concorda comigo, não concorda Hinata?" -Tenten perguntou a Hinata.

"ah, ah, be-bem..." -Hinata mexeu os dedinhos timidamente. "E-eu, n-não sei."

"Tá vamos procura esse pirralho para achá-lo logo." -Falou Ino.

"N-não será ne-necessário, Ino-chan."-Disse Hinata.

"Não?" -Ino, Sakura e Tenten disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Não, olhem o Rikimaru-kun a-alí." -Hinata apontou para Rikimaru que estava não muito distante dalí, sentado embaixo de uma árvore.

Ino, que já estava muito irritada com tudo, foi até ele. Rikimaru apenas olhou para Ino como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Oi Ino-san!" -Ele disse sorrindo.

"NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSA DE 'OI INO-SAN!' VOCÊ SOME E DEPOIS VEM SORRINDO COMO SE NADA TIVESSE ACONTECIDO?" -Ino simplesmente explodiu (e estava assustadora oo") pegando o pirralho pelo pescoço e o erguendo.

"Ino-san, isso machuca." -Rikimaru disse chorando.

"A INTENÇÃO É ESSA!" -Ela gritou irritada.

"Ino! Pare com isso! Você está machucando o Rikimaru-kun." -Tente separou os dois. "Rikimaru-kun, você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem Tenten-chan" -Ele falou sorrindo.

"Tenten, não defenda esse pirralho! Ele merece isso e muito mais!" -Ino disse ainda muito irritada.

"Ino, ele é só um garotinho, não brigue com ele e não o machuque, e ele me disse mesmo que vocês estavam o maltratando. Aff, ele sempre tratou vocês tão bem e tem muito respeito por vocês!" -Tenten falou séria.

"Como? Ele nos tratou bem? E tem respeito pela gente?" -Sakura perguntava. "E quando foi isso?"

"Sakura, não venha com essa conversa. Eu sei que vocês só querem prejudicar o Rikimaru-kun. Hinata, me diga você. Eu por acaso estou mentindo?" -Tenten olhou séria para Hinata, esta apenas abaixou a cabeça e disse:

"Es-está."

"Até você Hinata! Então é mesmo! Todos vocês querem prejudicá-lo."

"Não é nada disso Tenten, se você estivesse com a gente desde o começo, você saberia das coisas que esse pirralho faz." -Sakura disse.

"Olha, isso não importa! O que importa é a gente leva logo esse pirralho até os outros, para assim nós continuarmos indo em direção a vila dele e ACABA LOGO ESSA MISSÃO!" -Ino pegou Rikimaru pelo braço e começou a andar até onde os outros estavam.

"Ino! Tome cuidado, assim você vai machucá-lo!" -Disse Tenten indo atrás dela sendo seguida por Sakura e Hinata.

"Vô finge que me importo se ele se machucar!" -Ela disse nem dando atenção a cara feia que Tenten fez. Foi aí que Ino ouviu um 'ataca' parecia que Rikimaru é que tinha dito aquilo, mas nem deu tempo de Ino olhar para o pirralho, pois quando se deu conta, a aranha (aquela de estimação do odioso) já tinha pulado em seu rosto.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" -Ino largou o pirralho e começou a correr em círculos. Ela tropeçou, caiu no chão e a aranha finalmente saiu do seu rosto.

"Ino, você está bem?" -Perguntaram Sakura, Tente, Hinata e Rikimaru (sim, ele teve a cara-de-pau de pergunta se ela tava bem o.O) ao mesmo tempo.

"S-sim, acho que tô." -Ino se levantou. "Tá vendo Tenten, esse moleque mando a aranha me ataca! Eu ouvi ele falando 'ataca'"

"Não é verdade. A aranha pulo por que ela quis, eu não disse nada, você acredita em mim não é Tenten-chan?" -Rikimaru falou com uma carinha de dar dó (quem aqui já viu Shrek 2? A carinha que o pirralho fez agora é parecida com aquela que o gato de botas faz :D)

"Sim, eu acredito em você." -Tenten disse sorrindo.

"Ah sim, os outros devem estar me procurando. É melhor irmos encontrá-los. Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de deixá-los preocupados, eu só gosto de ficar sozinho as vezes." -O pirralho falou sorrindo.

"Ah, então é por isso que você some. Está tudo bem, vamos indo então." -E os dois foram indo encontram o resto do povo, deixando pra trás três kunoichis.

"Esse pirralho ainda me paga." -Falou Ino.

"Va-vamos pensar, que es-estamos quase chegando na vila dele." -Disse Hinata.

"Que menino estranho, porque vejam só, ele treinou a aranha dele pra ataca alguém do mesmo jeito que uma pessoa comum treina um cachorro." -Disse Sakura, as outras duas concordaram e as três foram atrás de Tenten e Rikimaru.

Passou um tempo. Todos já tinham se encontrado, Naruto e Kiba já tinham gritado com o pirralho, este já tinha se feito de vítima e agora todos já tinham voltado a andar. E a hora do descanso? Pois é, não foi dessa vez que eles descansaram. Todos os alunos alí (menos Lee e Tenten) estavam muito irritados, nenhum deles estava mais suportando Rikimaru.

"É... gente." -Falou Kakashi um pouco com medo deles.

"O que é?" -Perguntaram todos de cara feia.

"É que... chegamos."

"Ah, eu pensei que era algo importante... HÃ? CHEGAMOS?" -Perguntaram todos.

"Sim..." -Falou Kakashi e os outros senseis ao mesmo tempo apontando para a entrada da vila do moleque.

Não poderia ter momento mais feliz que este. Entraram na vila do odioso e o deixaram em casa. Depois de se despedirem (na verdade só Lee, Tenten e os senseis se despediram dele, o resto só deu um leve aceno com a mão e um sorrisinho muito falso) já estava na hora de retornarem a Konoha. Todos agora estavam muito felizes enquanto voltavam pra Konoha.

"Só uma coisa eu não entendi ainda." -Lá pelas tantas, Neji perguntou.

"O que?" -Perguntou Kiba.

"Eu pensei que por precisar de quatro times, 16 ninjas, esse menino devia ser muito importante e também devia ter alguns ninjas de outras vilas querendo matá-lo ou seqüestra-lo, ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero." -Neji falou.

"É mesmo, mas nenhum ninja, ou ladrão ou sei lá, apareceu durante toda a viagem..." -Falou Sasuke.

"Entao, acho que não tinha ninguém atrás dele." -Falou Ino.

"Tá, então por que ele precisa de tantos ninjas para levá-lo até sua vila?" -Naruto disse e olhou para os senseis. "Hein?"

Uma gota apareceu na cabeças dos 4 senseis.

"Vamos acelerar, acho que vamos chegar em Konoha ainda hoje." - Falou Kakashi tentando mudar de assunto.

"É mesmo, ainda não anoiteceu, mas vai anoitecer daqui a pouco. Se acelerarmos vamos chegar em Konoha no meio da noite." -Falou Asuma, e os quatro senseis começaram a andar rapidamente.

"Mudaram de assunto." -Falou Shikamaru.

"..." -Os outros nem disseram nada, apenas começaram a andar rápido também.

Depois de algumas horas (o tempo passa rápido mesmo o.ov) eles já tinham chegado em Konoha.

"Vamos falar com a Tsunade-sama, ela pediu para nós falarmos da missão quando voltássemos." -Falou Kurenai.

E lá estavam os quatro times diante de Tsunade.

"E então, como foi a missão?" -Perguntou Tsunade.

"Ah, foi ótima, não podia ter missão melhor." -Naruto falou com ironia.

"Só queremos saber uma coisa Tsunade-sama." -Falou Shikamaru "Por que foi preciso 4 times apara levá-lo até sua vila sendo que não tinha nenhum outro ninja ou ladrão, querendo matá-lo, ou seqüestra-lo, enfim."

Tsunade olhou para os senseis. Deu um suspiro e disse:

"Acho melhor contar a vocês. No dia em que eu dei a você essa missão, foi o dia em que eu conheci o Rikimaru-kun. Então, naquele dia, nós dois jogamos cartas, e ele ganhou. Acontece que a gente tinha combinado que se ele ganhasse ele podia pedir o que ele quisesse, e ele pediu para ser levado até sua vila, por muitos ninjas, para assim parecer que ele era alguém muito importante. Foi isso."

"..." -Todos ficaram quietos. Foi Kiba que quebrou o silêncio.

"Vocês... sabiam disso?" -Ele perguntou aos senseis.

"É... s-sim." -Eles disseram.

"Mas deixa isso pra lá, o que importa é que a missão acabou e..." -Tsunade falou mais parou assim que olhou para os alunos. "Nossa, que caras são essas? Sério, vocês estão assustadores... ei, ei, por que vocês estão pegando kunais e shurikens?"

"O que vocês estão pensando em fazer?" -Perguntaram os senseis assustados. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" -Gritaram os 4 senseis e Tsunade. (Por motivos de conter muita violência, vamos pular essa cena :D)

1 semana depois...

Os quatro times, estavam alí, reunidos, esperando Tsunade, ela tinha algo importante a dizer.

"O que será que a vovó Tsunade quer?" -Se perguntava Naruto.

"Aff, só espero que não seje mais um castigo por que a gente atacou ela e os nossos senseis a uma semana atrás." -Falou Shikamaru com cara de tédio.

"Mas aquele dia, eu não fiz nada e fiquei e levei um castigo também!" -Falou Lee (é que tanto ele quanto a Tenten não atacaram Tsunade e o resto, pois eles não tinham motivo, já q eles gostava do pirralho o.o)

"Olá a todos, que bom estão todos aqui." -Tsunade chegou e falou. "Bom, vocês lembram semana passada, quando eu disse a vocês de quando eu conheci o Rikimaru-kun e que nós jogamos cartas, etc?"

"Sim." -Falaram todos com pouca emoção na voz.

"Então, vocês não se perguntaram o que ele estava fazendo aqui em Konoha?" -Tsunade perguntou sorrindo.

"Agora que você falou..." -Todos disseram, estavam curiosos agora.

"Pois bem, o Rikimaru-kun não veio aqui sozinho, ele veio com a família dele, mas por causa do nosso jogo ele acabou voltando com vocês pra vila dele, mas o que a família dele veio fazer aqui? Acho que vocês estão se perguntando isso. Bem, eles vieram comprar uma casa aqui."

Isso foi como se uma kunai tivesse acertado cada um alí.

"Quer dizer que, ele vai vir morar aqui em Konoha?" -Perguntou Naruto quase desesperado.

"Isso mesmo, a família dele chegou hoje em Konoha, e eu queria que vocês dessem boas vinda ao Rikimaru-kun." -Tsunade falou sorrindo e um menininho de 6 anos saiu de trás dela.

"Oi gente! Que bom que nos encontramos de volta!" -Rikimaru disse dando um doce sorriso. "Nós vamos nos divertir tanto!" -E o seu doce sorriso se transformou no seu sorriso diabólico.

E todos viveram felizes para sempre!

Tá bom, vocês acham mesmo que eles viveram felizes?

**Cabô /o/**

Isso mesmo /o/ acabo. Nossa que emoção, minha primeira fic de Naruto está terminada n.n' É isso aí gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews!

**Goddess-chan:** viu manhê! Eu terminei minha primeira fic n.n q bom q vc nunca vai dexa eu e a Gigi de castigo /o/ e obrigada também por me dar apoio pra eu assaltar um banco o vc eh uma mãe mto rox (pose de nice girl) kissus.

**Botan Uchiha:** oi Botan-chan n.n brigada pelo elogio n.n q bom q minhas fics fazem vc rir /o/ fico mto feliz com isso n.n e dexa eu dize tbm q sua fic tá mto rox n.n brigada pela review, kissus

**tenten-chan:** nha, acho q vc deve ta falando do tio da moto-serra neh? o.o Pois eh, o nome dele eh Jason sim xD eu eh q num lembrava i.i sô mto tosca mesmo nn""

**Mikage-sama:** pois eh, a variedade de comida era mesmo muito grande XD Eh, o Neji não teve um ataque de ciúmes XD mas tava quase tendo um o.O" brigada pela review n.n

**Kuny-chan:** sim, a fic acabo i.i espero q tenha gostado n.n' o negócio do Atlético eu tive a idéia de faze aquilo pq eu tava assistindo o jogo na hora q eu tava digitando XD kissus n.n

**Gaby swordmaster:** q bom q gosto da fic n.n espero q tenha gostado desse último cap. /o/ ahh sim o anime devia mesmo se chama Gaara... com certeza, ele eh o mais sexy, o mais forte, o mais tudo XD hehe brigada pela review, kissus n.n

Então é isso gente, ahh agora que a fic acabo, quem quise pode bate no pirralho /o/

**Naruto:** serio?

ahh... sim o.o'

**Naruto:** eeeee (Naruto e os outros ninjas saem correndo atrás do pirralho)

o.o" bem, se vcs q leram essa fic também quiserem bate nele, fiquem a vontade nn"

kissus a todos, e teh a próxima fic /o/

Amém


End file.
